My Aphrodisiac
by technically a lie
Summary: Bella is an Exchange student sent from Florida to live In Forks for a year...What happens when she meets her amazing house brother Edward? They say Teenage boys have a need to use their libido...what about teenage girls? All HUMAN BXE
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is dedicated to GTB (that's greatterriblebeauty everyone) because she is absolutely brilliant !

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or its sequels. Anything affiliated with the aforementioned novels are not owned by me. This is chapter one, in a story, therefore this disclaimer is true also for all upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**My Aphrodisiac**

**Chapter One**

Stepping out of Security at the Port Angeles airport I looked around for the Cullen family. There were a few groups of people standing around waiting around for friends and loved ones. There were even a few people holding up little sings with names written out on them. I was getting a little nervous about not seeing them when I glanced at the doors leading out of the airport where I saw them with a sign reading: Swan. It was a beautiful sign with a glittery silver and black outline of a swan behind the name

They were standing there waiting to greet me. I saw a girl I didn't recognize first and next to her Rosalie, teenagers about my age, standing with Mrs. Cullen whom I knew to be Esme. Rosalie her brother Edward and I were going to be Juniors this year and Edward and I were to have a few of the same classes together. He and Mr. Cullen, Carlisle, weren't here to pick me up though. I assumed the short girl I didn't recognize must be one of Rosalie's friends.

I was upset at first when my mother had told me I was going to be an Exchange Student for the entire year in Forks, Washington. She thought it was funny as I had lived there as an infant, but shortly after my birth my father had been killed on the job at the police office and my mother had moved us away to Arizona. I didn't see what was funny about it, but since she was recently remarried I'm sure she didn't want to have me hanging around all the time. Her husband was a minor league baseball player and shortly after their marriage we had moved to Jacksonville, Florida. He traveled a lot and I knew she missed him so I didn't put up much of a fight when she sprung the news on me.

When I first started walking towards them they must not have recognized me from the picture because they kept looking over my shoulder…looking for me. It wasn't until I was about twenty feet in front of them and staring straight at them when they visibly realized I was 'Swan'. I smiled involuntarily as I greeted them.

"Um…Hi, I'm Bella." I lifted my right hand at them in a small nervous gesture, before letting it fall back to my side.

"Oh! Dear you look so much different than your photo, how was your flight?" I was pulled into a short hug from the woman before she swiftly pulled away and apologized, "Oh, goodness where are my manners? Bella it is lovely to meet you, my name is Esme."

She smiled warmly at me and then turned to introduce me to the other two, "This ," She gestured at the blonde, "Is my daughter Rosalie, and this," She now swung her arm in a gesture pointing out the short black haired girl, "Is her best friend Alice."

I smiled shyly at them and waved again, "Hi."

Rosalie raised a hand back at me as she scanned my outfit, and Alice bounced on her feet greeting me back with an enthusiastic, "Hey! I'm Alice! It's great to meet you!"

I couldn't help but to smile at her eagerness as she stepped forward with Rosalie to help with my bags.

With all of my things in toe we stepped out into the warm Mid-July air. It wasn't as hot as I was used to, but it was certainly a lot warmer in Washington in the summer than I had thought it was going to be, it had be about eighty degrees. I was glad then that I hadn't worn a jacket onto the plane.

I was distracted from this train of thought as we all climbed into a black Mercedes by Rosalie, "So Bella, what is it like in Florida?"

"Hot most of the time, and sunny." I said, as I buckled into the front seat.

"You're not very tan." She said from her spot behind me.

"Yeah, I don't tan easily. Usually I will just burn, and then my burn will go away and turn back into my normally pale skin."

"Oh, well you have really beautiful skin."

I was a surprised at this, I kind of felt like she was giving me the Spanish inquisition, but then she stops to compliment me? I blushed, "Um..thank you."

She laughed and I looked out the window as Esme started to pull out of the parking area.

"No really, you do have nice skin," Alice put in, "And you're really pretty! I'm sure Rose's brother Edward will just love you!"

I blushed again, what do you say to that? "Thank you, I guess."

Both Esme _and _Rosalie chuckled to that one.

We continued talking and getting to know each other the whole car ride to the house. It was a fun trip filled with a lot of laughter; I could tell I was going to get along with them easily.

When we pulled up to the huge whit hou-mansion, I gasped and felt my mouth drop. "Woah! You _live_ here?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great! I wish I lived here! You are so lucky Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Oh shut up Alice you have your own room here." Rosalie chimed in.

Wow, Alice had her own room. When we all got out of the car Rosalie and Alice helped me carry my bags in again. When we reached the door Esme turned around and instructed them to show me to my room.

"I hope you don't mind Bella but your room is up on the third floor." She looked at me apologetically.

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Thank you Esme," I said as I followed Rose and Alice up the three flights of stairs. After we got up the stairs they led me down to the end of the hallway to the last door on the right and into an empty room where we set the bags down. It was huge, and I gasped again in awe as I looked at the connecting bathroom and walk-in closet.

Alice and Rosalie both chuckled again as they watched me look around mouth-agape. "Well, we are just going to let you get unpacked on your own. I always hate it when people hover over me when I'm getting unpacked."

I nodded and thanked the both of them as they left and quickly unpacked all of my things. When I was finished I decided to look around the room more closely. First I walked to the bathroom and looked at the sink with its huge bathtub and then a separate shower with glass walls. Looking at all of the switched I found out the tile floor was heated and if the lights were off a row of small glow lights would come on under the cabinets lighting the floor. The bathtub even had jets.

Smiling I made my way out of the bathroom and over to the window, which I realized wasn't a window but a sliding glass door leading out to a balcony. I skipped walking out there for now when my stomach chose that moment to growl, but decided I would check it out more fully when I came back up.

Walking down the hall when I heard familiar music, Clair de Lune was coming out from behind a door just down from mine. Without thinking I twisted the knob in my hand and opened the door.

"No! Emmet! Don't be a sore loser!" I heard a guy say before chuckling as the door started to open.

When it had swung all the way open I was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes, sparkling with amusement.

He was standing about five feet away and heading straight for the door. He had Bronze hair and his grin was absolutely beautiful. He pulled up short when he saw me in doorway.

"Oh! Hi, uh…" He lifted his hand to the back of his head, "I'm Edward."

I nodded and stared. So this was Edward. Edward shared the room right next to mine, and was reaching his hand out to shake mine….

Shirtless and absolutely ripped.

My mouth went dry.

* * *

So what do you guys think? good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Again dedicated to GTB for her brilliantness. lol. You guys are awesome! I hope you like this one, it's just getting started...but you haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't help it as my eyes traveled down his body. Starting from his eyes lips, his neck, and then slowly down his chest. My eyes made their path across his pectorals and down the firm lines in his glorious six-pack, lying to rest on the light trail of hair leading into his jeans-before I finally saw the extended hand that was blocking the rest of my view.

I swallowed and quickly reached out my hand for him to shake. "B-Bella."

I turned my eyes to the floor and blushed biting my lip, I felt like an idiot. Way to go Bella, now he thinks you're a freak.

"Phew," I heard a whistle come from behind him, "is it hot in here or what?"

To this my blush grew even more furious and I gave into my instinct to run.

Swiftly releasing his hand I turned to my right and ran down the hall. Before I had gotten far I heard a smack, "Emmett, you idiot!"

Whatever else was said faded out as I made it to the stairs. When I got down to the next landing I stopped to look around, not sure where to go. I hadn't been shown around yet so I had no idea where Rosalie's room was. Was she even in her room or would she be downstairs?

The quick sound of feet rushing down stairs threw me into another panic and I ran into the first door I saw. I had just enough time to close the door when I heard the person who presumably owned the feet reach the landing. With a short snap the door caught the latch and I backed up further into the room, only to be stopped three feet from the door.

Great, I was in a closet. I turned swiftly, reaching out to find a coat or something to hide behind when I stepped on something and fell to the floor.

"Oof!"

Landing on my back all of my breath was taken from me. Gasping for air I rolled to my side and the door was swung open.

"Are you Okay?"

I nodded and after a few more moments was able to breathe normally again. I looked up from my spot on the floor to find that it was Edward who had followed me down the stairs. He was kneeling right in front of me looking a little worried, still shirtless.

I let out a short laugh and blushed again, sitting up against the wall, "Yeah, I'm fine, just accident prone."

He grinned to this and sat back up straight, sitting on his heels he shook his head, "Look, sorry about my friend Emmett, he's an idiot sometimes."

Thinking about what happened up in his room made me blush again, this was officially my most embarrassing moment.

"Yeah, no that's fine." I smiled, trying to will the blush away.

Edward stood, grinning wickedly as he extending his hand to me, "Well, I'll take it by your traipse into the closet you don't know your way around. Would you like a tour of the house?"

Might as well just accept the fact I was going to be red all day.

I nodded and gave him my hand. He was just as strong as he looked. The next think I knew I was standing an inch in front of him. I tried to ignore how close his bare chest was from me, and stuck my hands into my pockets.

We stepped out of the closet and he closed the door behind us. "Upstairs our rooms are the only ones on the right. On the left are Carlisle's study, another closet, and another room that is mostly filled with things from past hobbies for my brother Jasper and painting supplies of Esme's. Basically if there is something you no longer want in your room you can put it there. That's what Rose and I do."

I nodded to show I understood and tried to ignore the beat my heart skipped when he grabbed my wrist, and then hand as it was pulled out of my pocket, to lead my down the hall.

"On this floor, there is that first closet on the left, followed by Jasper's room, a bathroom and then Rosalie's room. On the right is my parent's room, a guest room where Emmett usually stays when he's over, and the other guest room that belongs to Alice."

"Are their rooms smaller than ours? There are more on this floor." It didn't make sense to me why Edward and I would get the biggest rooms.

"No, it's just that you and I both have our own bathrooms. Carlisle and Esme have the only other room with an adjoining bathroom." He turned his head towards me and smiled, pulling me down the next flight of stairs.

"Didn't Rosalie or Jasper want the room I have?"

"Nah, they can't stand the music I listen to…and neither of them wanted to walk so far to get to their room. I think the view off the balcony makes it worth it though."

"I haven't seen it yet," Which reminded my why I had yet to see it. I'd completely forgotten my hunger in all my embarrassment.

At the bottom of the stairs he gestured off to the right and then turned to face me. "That's the family room. It's got a couch, T.V., and a piano. Nobody really goes in there because it's kind of cut off, this is the only entrance and you can't see into or out of it except from the door, but then you only see the couch and T.V. unless you actually walk in."

He gestured to his right again-now my left- and nodded his head in the same direction, "That is the living room, it's open and you can easily see the dining room from there, and the kitchen through the half wall. There is a sliding glass door leading out back in the dining room and stairs going up to the guest house and down to the game room. Which direction would you like to go first?"

Just when I was about to say the family room, my stomach growled again. Edward laughed.

"To the kitchen it is."

After I had been shown to the kitchen and given something to fill my stomach, and the tour of the rest of the house was over, we began our search for everyone else. They seemed to have disappeared. We didn't even run into Emmett.

Not that I minded. Edward was really kind and funny. He had been telling me funny stories about the crazy things they all got up to. Like how Alice and Emmett now had their own Cullen credit cards because Alice had kept getting Rosalie in trouble for using hers, and going over the agreed upon limit. To be fair they decided to give one to Emmett as well. Edward's parents loved them, not to mention most of the things Emmett bought were for Rosalie. Emmett and Rose had been dating for a little over a year now. Alice, Edward, and Jasper weren't seeing anyone.

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face when he said he was single. Not that he would be interested in me, but still.

We were headed back downstairs from our search of the house when we heard the giggles coming from outside. Opening the front door and walking out, we found everyone else. They had what I assumed to be all of their cars lined up in front of the house and they were washing them. This family had a LOT of money. I could only recognize them as the Mercedes, a BMW, a Volvo, a Jeep, and a black-really-nice-something-else.

"Oh, hey! There you two are! Did you get lost?" Alice shouted. Her, Rosalie, Emmett, and who I assumed to be Jasper were all in their swim trunks around the Jeep. Bubbles were everywhere.

"Shut it Alice!" Edward yelled back, "I was showing her around because _somebody _forgot to do so, and then we couldn't find you guys."

"Sure, Sure…Why don't you two come down and help?" Emmett shouted back.

"Children! Stop yelling at each other!" Esme hollered, then turning to Edward and I she said, "Yes, why don't you come help your father and I with the Vanquish? Bella dear, of course you don't have to help."

So that was the name of the black-really-nice-something-else. Edward and I agreed to both wash the car and we and made our way down to Carlisle and Esme who were dressed similar to us in their shorts and tee-shirts. Well, Edward was _still_ shirtless, but I wasn't about to complain.

I turned to talk to Alice and Rose as Edward reached for the hose to spray down the Vanquish once it was covered in bubbles, to see Emmett reaching for their hose as well.

"So what have you and my brother been doing?" Rosalie asked.

I laughed, "He just gave me a tour of the house. It's HUGE!"

"Yeah, I know," Alice put in, "Doesn't-"

"Hey, girls!" Emmett shouted at us, the three of us turned to see Emmett and Edward, both standing next to each other hoses in hand grinning evilly.

"No! Don't you Dar-"

They sprayed us. We screamed and then ran around the Vanquish, shouting at them the entire time. Crouching down we giggled and tried to come up with a plan.

"Ok guys I got it, one of us will pick up the bucket and throw the water on them while the rest make a break for the house. Then the one who throws the bucket books it after." I whispered.

They giggled, "That's a great idea Bella! You get the bucket."

"Me? Why me?"

"It was your idea! Now go!" We all giggled again and kept moving, trying to stay hidden from the boys, who were coming up behind us.

"Okay, now!" I said as I ran forward and grabbed the bucket I saw them run to the house out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah hah!" Emmett yelled upon seeing me out in the open.

I made a quick dash and grabbed the bucket, splashing the contents all over Edward and Emmett. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, who had all stepped back now laughed as Edward and Emmett stood there in shock for a moment.

"Hey!"

I grinned then ran towards the house. Halfway up the first flight of stairs my wet foot slipped and I fell backwards into something.

"Oof," It said, then laughed, "Good thing I followed you into the house."

I giggled and was about to apologize when he suddenly picked me up and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and headed to the third floor. I squealed.

"Put me down!"

He only laughed, but refused to put me down until we were in front of my room.

Where he looked me over and smiled brightly, he walked to his door and just before he walked in he turned back and said, "You know that colour blue looks lovely on you."

What? Blue? I wasn't wearing blue. He grinned and stepped into his room, closing the door. Confused I looked down, and that's when I realized my plain white tee-shirt was completely soaked.

* * *

**So? Was it any good? I think it's an awesome first day...Next chapter-on with the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

GTB, even though I changed almost everything about it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Raising her eyebrow at Alice, Rosalie turned to me. "The thing is, Bella, Alice has a little crush on my brother. I'm sure you've noticed."

It was the last weekend in July already. School would be starting soon so we had all agreed to go to the mall. We were in Nordstrom checking out the shoes, the guys across the way in the men's department.

At Rosalie's comment I felt my heart drop. I hadn't noticed. If she had a crush on Edward then, there was no way I stood a chance.

Alice's eyes darted over to the boys, "I do not Rose," Rosalie rose her eyebrow again and Alice conceded, "It's a really big crush. Maybe more than a crush, but he just doesn't notice me anyway. So why does it matter?"

Even if I wasn't feeling very charitable, she had known him first, "I'm sure he notices you Alice. How could he not notice someone as beautiful as you are?"

She snorted.

"No Bella's right, Alice. Jasper asks about you when you don't come over. And you remember during Spring Break? When you had to go to that student leadership conference thing? You wore that black dress? Well, anyhow remember how he told you that you looked beautiful?"

Wait, she liked _Jasper?_ I suddenly felt better.

"He was just being nice."

I suddenly felt a _lot_ better. I smiled as the relief swept through me. "Only one way to find out. I suggest that the next time he is watching T.V in the living room you should plop yourself down on his lap and kiss him senseless."

Both Rosalie and Alice whipped their heads around to stare at me. "What?" I was so relieved we weren't talking about Edward I still had the Cheshire cat grin on my face. "Don't look at me like that."

"Bella, You. Are. BRILLIANT! Oh my gosh, I love you! That is so…so…me! I just have to do it!" Alice grinned and jumped in to give me a big hug.

I was laughing until she turned around and pointed out a pair of shoes. "You have to try these ones on."

Curious, I leaned over to look at them. They were brown and bronze with little C's all over them, down one side it said 'Coach'. I was confused at that. Wasn't Coach the Brand name of expensive purses? I didn't know they made shoes.

Just then one of the men working in the shoe department came over to help us. Alice swiftly told him my shoe size and he was off. I picked up the shoe and looked on the bottom for the price.

"One-hundred and eight dollars? Alice, are you crazy? These must be like one-hundred and twenty with tax. There is no way I am going to buy these shoes. And you're not paying for them either!" I crossed my arms.

"Relax, Bella," She led me over to a chair as the man came back with the box in his hands. "You don't have to get them. I only want you to try them on."

I sighed and made quick work of putting the shoes on. "Good, because I'm not getting them."

I stood and started to walk, my mouth started to fall open, but I quickly clamped it shut. These were the most comfortable shoes I've ever tried on. I turned back around and started to take them off. Alice had a smug sort of look on her face.

"There are you happy I tried them on. Let's go now." I huffed as I put my own back on. Rosalie laughed.

"I knew you'd like them." Alice bragged.

"It doesn't matter I'm not getting them."

"So you do like them!"

"Ugh!"

"Come on Alice let's leave Bella here and go pay for our shoes." Rosalie my savior, taking Alice away. Chuckling to myself I watched them walk over to the register.

"What's so funny?"

I jumped at the smooth sound of Edward's voice next to my ear. Turning around I smiled at him and shook my head. "Did you find anything?"

He shook his head as well and sat in the seat next to mine. "No, and if Alice has a problem with it she can just buy them for me. She has before." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled again as I looked at him. Somehow he always managed to make my heart pound with just a glance. With his crooked grin it would go haywire, and when he touched me it would forget how to function.

Again I felt the relief that Alice wasn't in to Edward, but Jasper instead. The only reason I had come up with such a 'brilliant' idea for her was because it had been my idea. He had been watching a movie rather loudly the night before so I had gone over to his room to see what it was. When I opened the door he was sitting on his couch in only his flannel pajama bottoms. The moment he looked up at me, giving me that crooked grin of his, is the moment I wanted to do it. I must have looked like a retard hesitating in the doorway when he told me to come in, but I was afraid if I did come in that I would plop right into his lap. Just like I told Alice to do, and kiss him senseless.

As it was I had gone over to lie on the bed instead. I might have been imagining he looked disappointed for a moment, but I really hope not.

When I woke up this morning I was still on his bed. I looked around to find him still on his couch. He didn't look comfortable, but I didn't want to wake him up, so I had just gone to my room to take a shower. Alice had pounced as soon as I was out.

"What are you thinking about?"

He had turned back to me, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Just about last night," I answered honestly, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed."

He grinned, "Don't be sorry. Trust me, it's every guys dream to have a beautiful girl his bed."

I blushed.

"Want to watch another movie tonight?"

I turned my head and averted my eyes, trying to hide as I nodded. I didn't want to _watch_ the movie, but if it got me into his room again I would. Maybe tonight I wouldn't be too chicken to sit next to him.

"Hey you two, stop flirting and let's get out of here." Rosalie called. Surprisingly I didn't blush.

As I stood outside his door that night, wearing the shorts and tank top I usually slept in, I felt butterflies start to form. Should I knock, or should I just walk in? I was raising my hand to knock when the door opened.

"There you are, I thought I was going to have to drag you over here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room and onto the couch, nearly on top of him. Immediately my heart started stuttering.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't decide if I wanted to change into my pajama's or not."

He started the movie then, but I couldn't focus on it. He was still holding my hand, gently rubbing circles into my palm.

I was too aware of him, his presence next to me and his smell.

I must have fallen asleep again, because a little while later I could no longer hear the movie and was being picked up and carried.

When my head hit the pillow and he started to pull away, I realized we were still in his room and he was going to take the couch again.

Frowning a little I grasped onto his shirt and didn't let go until I heard him sigh and give up, sliding into the bed next to me.

I fell back to sleep as he wrapped his arms around me, to the rhythm of my heart skipping every other beat.

* * *

**Ooh, is it heating up a little? Yes, yes it is.**

**Do you guys want an Edward's POV? I haven't decided if I want to do one, but if you do i'll think about it more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, You guys are great! 46 reviews? thank you! Bella's POV is dedicated to x0xmoonstarsx0x, that was great! thank you!

**I need to explain something**

I've decided to do an EPOV. I wasn't going to, but then I just felt like I needed you guys to know what was going on with him. lol. And i'm sorry to say that though he may appear the gentleman he IS a _MAN_... well a teenage hormone driven man, but that was explained in the summary. Though I love the stories where Edward IS a bit of a prude and never thinks about sex, or at least not often...Be prepared for a lustful Edward in this one.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID ALL RIGHT! It switches back to Bella at the end.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So meet at my room in fifteen?"

The day had gone by so agonizingly slow after we left the mall. All I could think about had been Bella. Everything about her captivated me. From her shiny halo of hair to the way her hips would sway as she walked. I'm sure I could watch her walk around all day.

I slowed my pace a little now, letting her step ahead of me as we went up the stairs to our rooms. I'd never admit to anyone how alluring I thought she looked when she did something as simple as walking. The way her pants clung to her ass as she climbed the stairs….

"Um, yeah sure, what movie are we going to watch?" She turned to me now with a bright smile on her face as we reached the third floor.

"Ah…How about the Medicine Man? You know the one with Sean Connery?"

"I've never heard of it?" We were at her door now.

"Really? Oh, well it's old, like from 1992 but it's pretty good…I don't really remember it because it's been a while since I've seen it, but it should be entertaining."

I didn't really want to watch the movie anyway. She agreed to the movie and I went to my room and scanned my wall of DVD's and CD's in search of the movie. Luckily I had everything in order and quickly pulled it out and put it into the Playstation 3, turning it on.

I'd never worried of which pajama bottoms I'd wear before, but tonight I kept changing my mind back and forth. I remembered seeing Rosalie doing this once and immediately felt like a girl. What was wrong with me?

I reached for the pair closest to my hand after that, flannels, and put them on. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I glanced over at the clock. It'd already been seventeen minutes. Did I really agonize over which pajama bottoms to wear for that long? I _had_to be turning into a girl.

Suddenly anxious to see her again I walked over and quickly opened my door. She was standing on the other side looking confused with her hand raised as if to knock. Her hair was down and recently brushed, it looked all kinds of soft.

_Say something you idiot!_

"There you are, I thought I was going to have to drag you over here." What was that? Great job Edward, now what are you going to do? Stand in the doorway all night?

I smiled and pulled her into the room and over to my couch, trying to make my previous comment seem more playful than stalkerish. I pulled her down right next to me, wanting to feel her warmth when we watched the movie.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't decide if I wanted to change into my pajama's or not."

A quick scan of her outfit as the opening credits started made me glad she had decided to change. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts I had seen on her all summer, and _man_ did she have great legs. Long and shapely, god she was beautiful. Curves in all the right places.

I removed my eyes from the spot where her shorts met her thigh then, and crossed my legs, trying to put my attention back on the movie._Please don't let her notice._

If I thought it was embarrassing having this happen in public, for no apparent reason sometimes, then it would be nothing compared to how embarrassing it would be if she were to notice.

Would she think I was a pervert? _But then why would she be looking at your crotch, Edward?_ Crossing my legs might be reason enough, I reasoned with myself. It didn't exactly hide the bulge, but it did make it less obvious.

A glance out of the corner of my eye told me she hadn't noticed as her full attention was on the movie, her lips slightly parted. I looked swiftly away, feeling even more uncomfortable as the need I felt in my loins increased. My blood was pulsing throughout my body, leaving me fully alert. The pounding in my ears only increased in volume when she leaned unconsciously into me, her breath fanning down my arm. _God _I hope she didn't notice.

Ten minutes later I was devising plans to get her into bed. Or at least to get myself the hell out the room, but how could I do that without arousing her suspicions? Maybe I could say I had to

go to the bathroom? I was trying not to grimace at the pain, who knew doing nothing about it when a girl gives you an erection causes pain? Any hands? I needed to take care of this now.

I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep until her head landed on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Realizing I no longer had to come up with an excuse to leave the room I took several deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart as I turned off the movie.

But as I picked her up to move her to the bed I groaned full out. She had_such_ soft skin. I immediately regretted the noise as she started to stir, blinking her full eyelashes. Swiftly I put her under the covers and moved to leave the room.

But she caught me by surprise by grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her. This was going to be a long night, I realized she wasn't going to let go. I sighed, was she _trying_ to kill me? I quickly slid into bed and wrapped my arms around her, holding her safely away from me.

I took deep breaths, intending to calm down…it helped a little. I waited until I was sure she had gone back to sleep before pulling away from her and getting out of the bed.

I glanced at the bathroom door, but decided against it, it would just be too awkward if she woke up again. Taking that into effect I quickly walked out of my room and strode into one of the 'junk' rooms across the hall.

I had never had the need to do this before. It was weird at first, but as I continued the only thing on my mind was Bella, and that she had done this to me. That she had pushed me to this need by simply being in my presence.

When I was finished I cleaned up with a nearby cloth and threw it away before going back to my room.

* * *

**Bella**

When I woke I felt oddly warm. Like my whole left side was wrapped in a heated blanket. I didn't move at first, reveling in the feeling. I could hear the sound of a lawn mower and immediately wanted to get up and open the door to the balcony. I loved the smell of freshly mown grass in the summer, when the sun would heat up the dew making the smell permeate the area.

I was about to open my eyes and throw off the covers, but then I heard something else. I heard _breathing_. I froze, and snapped my eyes open, if you want creepy, wake up to the sound of someone in your bed breathing in your ear.

But before I could move, or scream, I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in Edward's. My breath blew out in relief and I realized the breathing I was hearing was soft and even, barely noticeable. Not heavy and creepy like my newly awake and still lethargic brain had at first made it appear.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, I turned over in his arms-the source of the pleasant warmth I had felt upon waking-to look at him. He looked so peacefully asleep I couldn't help but smile.

How I wished he were actually in to me. Here I was with the biggest crush on the guy, and he probably didn't even view me as anything more than a friend. I don't remember how we got to the bed, but I'm glad he didn't sleep on the couch again.

I liked having him near me. Whenever he was close by, or touching me, or even whenever he just looked at me a certain way I felt a warmth pool just south of the belly button. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I did know it made me want him to touch me-everywhere. I could just imagine what it would feel like to have his hands run down my back and over my ass, cupping me before rubbing down my thighs, across my stomach…

I was broke from my daydream when Edward suddenly frowned and pulled me closer before blinking his eyes open. My smile grew, he was so adorable.

"Hey,"

"Hey there star-shine," I said back, "Sleep well?"

I could have sworn his ears just turned the lightest shade of red as he buried his head in his pillow before answering, "…Yeah."

"I'm glad you didn't take the couch again, I would have felt bad."

His eyes shot up to mine at that and he leaned closer, I suddenly realized my breath must smell horrible. Reaching both hands up to my face I leaned back and stumbled out of the bed.

"Oh! I…um…I need to go shower, see you downstairs!"

I heard him chuckling as I ran out of the room. Ugh, he was going to give me a heart attack.

I got in and out of the shower quickly, thinking about Edward the whole time. He had to like me a little, right? I mean why else would he have been rubbing my hand last night? Or been holding me so close this morning?

I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I was going to watch his reaction to things a little closer now.

When I was dressed I went downstairs and found Rosalie in the kitchen eating cereal, I decided to join her.

"Hey, Rose! Are Alice and Emmett coming over today?" I plopped onto the stool next to her and poured myself a bowl.

"Hey, Bella. You're chipper this morning. No Alice's mom is taking her to some art show in Seattle today. Apparently they don't bond enough."

I smiled at her first comment, "Well I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed. You on the other hand look like a grump."

She grimaced at me, "Emmett's dad needs his help rearranging the garage, so he can't come over today either."

Oh, well that explains it.

The next few hours were pretty boring. They mostly consisted of Me, Edward, and Rosalie sitting around wondering what to do.

"Hey," Edward said suddenly, "Why don't we go down to the beach? It's nice enough out today."

All it took was a traded glance between Rose and I. We were in. "I'll get the towels!"

"I'll get the snacks!"

As I was running up the stairs I heard a faint, mocking, "I'll get the keys." I rolled my eyes.

Can you believe my luck? I wake up to Edward this morning, his arms wrapped around me, and now I get to see him in swim trunks, and all wet. I wonder if they'll cling to his ass. I've noticed he's got an exceptionally nice bottom.

When we got to the beach there were a few other people around but they paid us little mind.

We made a bee-line for the water and jumped in all at the same time. It was a lot of fun as we splashed and dunked each other in.

"Bella! You're going down!" Rosalie screamed at me after I had dunked her. I only laughed and turned away, towards Edward.

I shouldn't have.

He was standing waist deep in the water, the waves were coming up behind him and little droplets of water were making lines down his chest. Dear_ Aphrodite_ he was perfect.

When I realized I had slowed down I quickly blinked and looked away, trying to quicken my pace, but it was too late. Rosalie had caught up and shoved me under the water. I came back up laughing.

"Hey, let's body surf," She suggested.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know what body surfing is?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Um…nope…"

He and Rosalie exchanged a look and then grinned.

"Come out here Bella, to your shoulders." I didn't trust their looks as she waved me over, but did as she said.

"Now wait for the next wave, when it hits your shoulders let it push you forward, back towards shore. Ride it in." Edward put in.

I'd like to ride something right then, and it wasn't the wave. I blushed. Since when do you think like that Bella?

That's when the wave hit. I let it carry me forward like Edward said and was soon squealing. Demanding we do it again.

* * *

SO I needed you guys to know they are both...well ha ha, did I do Edward All right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, thanks again guys! For the reviews...It's honestly why i'm updating so fast.

**Chapter Five**

After a while we were standing about waist deep again, and splashing water towards each other. Edward and I were leaning into each other in laughter. A piece of driftwood had floated in with the tide and touched Rosalie on the back. It had been so hilarious watching her jump about a foot out of the water and scream. She was now glaring evilly at the both of us and standing at the water's edge.

"Fine, you two laugh it up! I'm going to go get some food from the car." She huffed before swiftly making a turn and stalking up the shore to the car.

I tried to stifle my laughter, I let go of Edward and started wading after her, "Wait Rose, I'll go with you."

"Hey!" Edward complained.

I ignored him and started to move faster, but Rosalie didn't slow so I assumed she hadn't heard me.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet!" 

I laughed and turned my head over my shoulder. He had a twinkle in his eye and such a grin on his face I tried running the rest of the way out of the water. Apparently trying to run in water makes you move slower, I was still up to my knees when he caught up to me.

As soon as his arms went around my waist I started to turn to look at him, but the sand shifted beneath me causing me to lose my footing. As I started to fall backwards I grabbed onto Edward trying to stabilize myself, but only exceeded in bringing him down with me. We landed with a splash, him on top of me, with our heads just at the shoreline.

We were both silent for a moment, staring at each other in bewilderment before we cracked up. My sides were hurting not too long after, and as our giggles died down we ended up staring at each other again for a moment.

I was suddenly aware of his body lying on top of mine, the feel of his hard muscles of his arms under my fingers, and his lips-which were mere inches away.

I glanced back up to his eyes to see him looking at my lips, he too shifted his eyes back to my eyes for a brief moment before back down to my lips and back up again. My breathing stopped when he looked again at my lips and leaned in a little. But then he stopped. Did he not want to kiss me, or did he not know if I wanted to kiss him?

He leaned in again, a little closer, but this time when he stopped I leaned forward too, and gently pressed my lips to his. He froze at first, but then kissed me back, moaning into my mouth. I made a mental note to get him to do that again.

My hands immediately went from his arms up to his hair, twisting my fingers in the locks at the back. I involuntarily arched my back into him.

A giggle and a splash right next to us broke us apart. A little girl was looking at us as she retrieved her inflatable ball. I was out of breath and couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks as Edward moved off of me to sit back on his haunches.

My first kiss was at the beach, with the gorgeous guy I had a crush on in front of any strangers who just so happened to be looking our way. I was a little proud to note his cheeks were slightly flushed as well. It was cute, he looked all flustered.

"Um…wow." He said, looking at me.

I blushed again, and then laughed. "…Yeah."

I'm sure I had a big stupid grin on my face. I looked away, embarrassed. 

"Bella, would-you-be-my-girlfriend?" He blurted.

I looked back at him, incredulous. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded and I smiled. "I'd loved to! But…"

He instantly looked worried, "But what?"

I shook my head, "Do you think your parents would mind? What if they make me change my room? I like my room and I couldn't ask for one of the others to trade me-even if technically Emmett' s isn't really his room-you know he sneaks into Rose's at night. That's why he doesn't sleep in your room or the one I'm in."

I stopped talking as soon as I realized I was rambling.

He frowned and looked down, obviously thinking. After a moment he looked back up, "Then we just won't tell anyone."

It was my turn to frown and think it over. "You mean like keeping us a secret?"

Oddly enough the idea appealed to me. 

"Well yeah, but we don't have to if you don't want."

I looked back up to him and smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Why you guys sitting down? Look I forgive you, I've even brought your towels and food."

We both jumped and looked up to Rosalie, who indeed had the towels over her arms and the food in the other.

"Jeez, Rose don't scare me like that!" I put my hand to my heart, "Thank you."

We got out of the water and laid out our towels, joking around some more as we ate. When were done eating we made sand castles until the sun started to go down. The sky was filled with orange, like it were lit a fire above the water. It was beautiful.

That night was the first night we put a movie on with no intention of watching it.

For the next few nights we sat on the couch-door securely locked. A few minutes after the movie started he leaned over to me and kissed me, and like at the beach my hands immediately went up to his hair, pulling him closer. The whole movie would pass with us making out on the couch; our lips occasionally straying to the others jaw or neck.

The fifth night we were on the bed.

I was sitting on the edge at first when he came over; he stood between my legs and then leaned in to kiss me until we were both lying down. 

My head was on the pillow as he lie on top of me, my left leg bent at the knee on the side of him my right wrapped around his hips, I loved the feeling of his weight on me. He didn't bother trying to hold himself up very much.

My hands traveled from his hair to his back. I ran my fingers down and back, down his arms and back up, his chest up to his shoulder and then around his neck, exploring. I was glad he didn't wear a shirt to sleep. 

My breath caught and I moaned as he moved his mouth to my jaw down to rest at my neck, where he started to suck at the skin, moving his hands around my body as well. Unconsciously he thrust his hips into me. I gasped and arched my back, then pushed my hips up to meet his at the feel of him. It was pure instinctual. When he did that I could clearly feel how hard he was.

After a while, a long time after the movie had ended, we were both too tired to keep our eyes open any longer. I didn't want to leave, but it wouldn't be good if someone came to wake us up in the morning. 

He groaned and then whined as I sat up, "I don't want you to go."

I smiled at him and gave a quick peck on the lips. "I know. See you in the morning."

When I got back to my room I made a detour to the bathroom before I went to bed. A new found ritual to make sure I looked all right and didn't have a hickey…or worse.

* * *

I woke up to my bed shaking uncontrollably, "Bella! Wake up sleepy-head!"

"Mm..ehh.."I groaned and turned my face into my pillows.

"Rise and shine…Come on girl, why are you so tired? Ugh! You know if you didn't stay up so late watching movies with that lazy bum Edward, you wouldn't be so tired in the morning."

I picked up the pillow to the right of my face and threw it in the general direction of the bouncing and her voice.

"…Go away." I mumbled into the bed.

"Ha! You missed! And what was that? Sorry I don't understand 'mumbling into my pillow' talk."

She deepened her voice at that last part, you could hear the quotations in her voice.

I grumbled into the bed again and then swiftly sat up and turned around, pointing to the door. "Alice! Go away!"

She grinned and held something out to me, "Nope! Your mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

I groaned again and took the phone, glaring at Alice as she left the room.

I put the phone to my ear and fell back, face first, into the remaining pillow on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, honey. Why are you still in bed? It's almost noon over there."

"Mmm…"I snuggled my face deeper into the pillow and pulled the blankets back over my head, "I was up late watching a movie."

Well, the movie was on.

"Oh, ok. Well you shouldn't stay up so late, Hun. Anyhow, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Good. The Cullen's are wonderful, as usual. How's Phil?"

I was on the phone for another half an hour, going over the minute detail of everyday life with my mother. Though, honestly, most of my answers were 'Mmm's and 'Ahh's. At the end of the conversation I threw the phone to the floor and rolled around for several minutes before realizing I wasn't going to fall back to sleep.

Stupid Alice, and her Stupid bed jumping. I got out of bed and took a shower.

"Hey, Bella. Wow, you're out of bed early." Alice chirped from the bar, straight-faced and wide-eyed.

I shot her a glare and poured some cereal.

"Oh, good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes. Thank you, Esme."

She smiled and walked over to get a glass from the cupboard. "I'm sorry dear," She filled her glass with water and ice from the fridge before turning to look at me apologetically, "That boy will probably try to talk you into a movie or a video game match every night."

I almost felt bad. I smiled, "Don't worry about it Esme. I'll kick his butt. I'm pro at Street Fighter."

She smiled and left the room. I was half way through my bowl of cereal when Edward walked in, still in his pajamas. 

"He lives!" Alice exclaimed.

He shot her a glare as he took the stool next to mine. "Shut it, Alice. Why don't you go bug Jasper?"

She blushed, kicked back the rest of her orange juice, and left the kitchen. I giggled.

"I haven't seen her blush before."

He smiled at me, "Then you've never seen Jasper compliment her."

"You mean heard?"

He shook his head, "I mean seen."

"Does he know she likes him?"

He finished a spoonful of cereal before answering, "No, he's so distracted about how he likes her, that he doesn't even notice."

I rolled my eyes, "Boys."

He shot me a hurt look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head, dumped the rest of the milk into the sink, and then put it in the dishwasher.

* * *

**Meh, I was so tempted to end it at the page break. But then I decided to show you all how they act around everyone else...Normal...lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Edward! Give me back my shoe!"

I was minding my own business, about to put my shoes on when Edward barged in. I got the right one on, but then he came and sat next to me asking what I was doing. When I replied that I was putting me shoes on he said, 'oh,' and then grabbed it.

Of course I acted like a girl and screamed at him.

"I'm not kidding, give it back!"

"What was that, Bella?" He gave me a wicked grin as he fled across the room, "You're not kidding? What's kidding?"

"Ugh!" I ran after him.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He laughed and jumped up on to my bed, running across to jump off the other side and head towards the door.

"Get back here!" I stumbled across the bed after him and ran down the hall towards his room. His closed door was an obstacle that gave me a moment to catch up.

"No! It's mine, finders' keepers!"

I grabbed the edge of the door I threw it back out of my way, closing it. He was close enough now that I ran right into him and pushed him to the floor. Even when he was thrown off balance he still managed to turn in the air so he landed on his back. I landed on top of him, laughing now.

"Give it back."

His smile was mischievous as he held the hand with my shoe above his head, "Why don't you take it from me?" He challenged.

I laughed and pulled my legs up so I was straddling his waist, then I leaned down and kissed him. His free hand came up to cup my face and his tongue swept across my bottom lip, I willingly admitted him entranced and he deepened the kiss, groaning into my mouth. I leaned my body further into him and put one of my hands to his shoulder, and the other slowly started to snake up his arm holding my shoe.

A quick rap at the door caused me to sit straight back up and half turn towards the door, heart pounding.

"Hey guys, what are all the _noises_ about?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. 

My face flushed and I gestured lamely towards my shoe, "He stole my shoe."

"Oh," She said, completely straight faced, "I didn't know that was a turn on for you two."

My shoe was suddenly sailing in her direction, "Go away Rose."

"What?" I said at the same time.

She laughed, the shoe having missed her by several feet, "Well I did walk in to see you straddling my brother. Don't worry about it. I know the both of you are far too big of prudes to be doing _anything_ like that. I don't even think Edward's had his first kiss yet."

I nodded, and then smiled brightly and laughed, looking back down at Edward. "You've never been kissed?"

He looked a little uncomfortable, "Frayed knot."

My smile grew, until Rosalie spoke up again. "What about you, Bella?"

I frowned a little and then adopted Edwards answer of avoiding the question without seeming to, "Frayed knot."

She smirked this time, "See? You two are the biggest prudes I know. Anyhow hurry up; we're leaving in a few minutes."

I wonder what she would say if she knew how untrue that statement was becoming.

"I wonder what she'd say if she knew just what we were getting up to?" Edward said when she had left the room.

I looked down at him and laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He sat up and handed me my shoe then, and I realized I was still straddling him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me another quick kiss. "She'd probably have a stroke."

I laughed and moved to put my shoe on. "I really don't want to sit in a car for three hours, just so we can go to Seattle."

This was going to be the last thing we really got to do this summer before school started back up on Tuesday.

"Hey," he threw his arms wide, "car rides can be fun."

"Well sure, if we were the only ones in said car."

He grinned widely, crookedly, "That can be arranged."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

A smirk, and he was pulling me downstairs.

"Hey guys, we're here so what's the hold up?" Edward said upon entering the room with our friends.

They all looked up at us as we entered the room and Alice answered from her position on the couch, "We were discussing the driving arrangements since it's going to take two cars."

"Oh," he nodded, "Well Bella and I can just go in my car. This way the two couples get to ride together."

He did not just say that.

I quickly looked to Alice for her reaction, but was surprised to see her blushing. I was confused until I noticed Jasper, who was sitting next to her, looked a little flushed as well. 

Oh, he was good.

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, Alice and I are not a couple." Jasper put in.

Edward smirked, "Well if it's all the same. Can we get going?"

Once everyone was situated Edward and I got into his Volvo and followed Emmett's Jeep. We were on the road and nearly to highway 101 by the time I couldn't help it anymore and started giggling hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Edward squeezed my hand and looked over at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head trying to banish my merriment. "It's just that the idea of you and I in a relationship is so incomprehensible to them that they immediately assumed you were talking about Alice and Jasper." 

I giggled again, "They didn't even stop to think about it. You were even holding my hand when you said it."

He cracked a smile, then quickly kissed the back of my hand, "Guess we don't have to worry too much about them figuring it out, now do we?"

I laughed again and he said, "You are so sleeping in my room tonight."

The rest of the day was both fun and hard. 

When we got into Seattle we first went to Pike Place Market. We took our time looking around all of the booths. There was even a magic tricks store. Occasionally we would find something funny, like a mask or an odd colored scarf and we would have to show each other. We stopped to listen to a guy strumming a guitar and singing, giving him some change before we went for a walk down on the pier. 

We ended up accidentally sneaking into the aquarium. We had just gotten down to the pier when Alice saw a sign that said 'Aquarium Entrance' with an arrow pointing to the left. There was a door right behind the sign that obviously led to the gift shop.

"Oh, let's go in!" Alice said.

"I don't think that's the entrance Alice. Don't they usually have the gift shop at the exit?" Edward said.

She looked back at him with her brow furrowed, "Well then why would they have a sign pointing towards this door?"

He shrugged, the sign _was_pointing towards the door.

So we walked in and looked around. None of us saw a counter to buy tickets so we just walked through the other door and made our way around the aquarium. 

"Maybe it's free." Rosalie mused.

It wasn't until we had made our way back out and were continuing down the pier that we realized we had indeed accidentally snuck in. On the front of the building was a big sign saying 'Aquarium Entrance". If you looked through the windows you could see people standing in lines at the counters.

This got us all laughing. Emmett even gave Alice a high five while chuckling, "Way to go sport!" 

After a while we walked over to Game Works. Where we spent a while before going back to the mall where we killed some time before we could take the Tram over to the Pacific Science Center. None of us really wanted to go to the EMP, so we bypassed that all together. We were going to go to a laser show to the Beatles music. It was cheap date Thursday so the tickets were only Five Dollars.

We walked into a room with a big domed white ceiling and lay down on the floor in the middle of the room. There were some chairs at the back, but it wouldn't make the effect as good so we took the floor. There were about twenty other people there as well.

All the lights turned off and we were flashed with a strobe light as the show started. I was glad for the dark, as I hadn't been able to really touch Edward all day-one of the reasons the day had been hard. Now I held his hand in my own, tightly. It made me less anxious, a feeling that had been gaining from our nearly full day of no-contact.

There were some songs where you could tell the lasers were choreographed and others where the lasers obviously were not. My favorite part of the show was to the song Strawberry Fields. It was over in a little less than an hour.

I was now aggravated at our luck on finding two parking spaces right next to each other. Another reason today had been hard had been because we had been out in the open all day. Usually Edward and I would be able to sneak kisses throughout the day. But today everyone had been right near us the whole time. And now we would have a three hour drive until we go back to house. 

It was almost one am when we got back, but that was one thing going in our favor. Carlisle and Esme would not be able to stall us any longer by asking questions, they would be sleeping. We quickly said goodnight to everyone and then made our way up to Edward's room.

As soon as I walked in the room he turned around and pressed me up against the door before covering my mouth with his own. My hands went up into his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned completely into me, crushing me against the door as he ravished my mouth. We hadn't had a kiss this passion filled before, this needy. I liked it.

After a few moments Edward pulled his mouth away from my mouth so we could breathe. "I've…been needing to do…that all day."

We were both panting. He leaned his forehead to rest at the base of my neck. "You know what sucks most about school starting Tuesday?"

I shook my head, "What?"

He lifted his head and kissed me again, before pulling away to look me in the eyes, "I'm not going to be able to kiss you all day."

I laughed as he pulled me away from the door and lay me down on the bed before laying over me, "Well…there are always janitor closets."

* * *

**Hmmm...So next chapter they will finally be in school! Ha ha, is any one else wondering how Edward's going to react to Mike?**


	7. Chapter 7

So someone said to me they couldn't tell how fast they were moving...I hope this one tells you just how fast, or slow as it were, that really is.

**Chapter Seven**

Waking up Tuesday morning wasn't so bad. I'm sure it is because I hadn't been using an alarm clock for so long that when it went off it actually startled me awake.

Once I had everything ready I went downstairs to meet Edward. Rosalie and Jasper were going to be getting a ride from Emmett, since Edward wanted to get there early so we could get our schedules and still have time for him to show me around. The others simply hadn't wanted to get out of bed any earlier than was absolutely necessary.

I noticed we were one of the only students there when we pulled into the student parking lot. Edward assured me the parking lot would be full not ten minutes from now, so I didn't feel like we had gotten there too early.

We went to the main office to get our schedules from Mrs. Cope. The only classes I didn't have with Edward were my fourth period class, Spanish, and my last class in the gym. He gave me the grand tour of the small campus and then led me to class. I was glad I already knew him and that he was in all but two of my classes when I noticed all the stares I was getting. I didn't like to be the center of attention.

When third period was over he walked me to my Spanish class before going off the gym. "You want me to meet you back here after class?"

I shook my head, "No, that's all right. I'll just meet you in the cafeteria."

He nodded and then leaned forward a little before stopping, hesitating. I wondered if he wanted just as badly to kiss me right then as I wanted him to. He smiled instead, touched his hand to my shoulder, and then turned towards the gym.

I officially hated Forks High School. We weren't even sitting next to each other in our classes. All of the teachers had us in assigned seats by last name. It was in Spanish that I met Jessica.

"Hey, aren't you like that exchange student from Florida?" She asked.

I was silent for a moment before answering, "Um…yeah. I am, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Jessica." She picked her hand up in a perky wave. "So do you want to sit with me at lunch today?"

Honestly, no. I didn't get her overly sweet attitude. "Um, actually I'm already going to be sitting with my friends."

Her mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hand. I was sure she was feigning surprise. "Oh, yeah aren't you living with the Cullen's? I saw you walking around with Edward today. Isn't he just dreamy? I was thinking about asking him out this year."

I had to look away to stop from glaring at her. "Uh, yeah."

A new feeling was taking over me and I didn't much like it. It felt kind of like anger, but the squirming in my stomach told me what it really was. I didn't really have a reason to be jealous, right?

"So, you're friends with him. Do you think I have a shot?"

No. I still wasn't looking at her, and I didn't want her anywhere near him. "Oh, I don't know, I think he's into intelligent girls."

She beamed, "So you think I have a shot? I'm going to ask him after school."

I gave a short nod, jaw locked shut. If there is anything worse than having someone tell you they dig your boyfriend, it's having that same person say they were going to ask your boyfriend out. Why were we keeping it a secret again? I'd love to tell her just how much he _wouldn't_ be interested.

When the bell finally rang it couldn't have come fast enough. I swear I was actually going to pull him into a janitor's closet during lunch.

As soon as I paid for my lunch I started to look around for Edward, or at least Alice or Rosalie or someone. I didn't get far out of line though when some guy with blonde hair stepped in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I guess he didn't realize my hands were full.

"Hey, Bella." I gave a closed mouth smile.

He seemed to realize I couldn't shake his hand since he quickly retracted it. "So, you're the new girl, right? Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

I looked at him, confused. Of course I'm the new girl…that would be kind of hard to miss…He doesn't even know me and he wants to sit with me at lunch? "Uh…Well I'm already sitting with some of my friends the-"

"Cullens?" He cut me off, "Trust me, you don't want to sit with them. They are not very good friends, and plus Edward is a player. He only wants to get you into bed…that is-if he would even want you."

My eyebrows furrowed together and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Excuse me, but-"

"I'm sorry that was rude. I just felt you had to be warned. Are you sure you don't want to sit at my table?"

Before I could answer, a harsh 'hell no', Edward's voice came out from behind me with a short, "Mike."

I quickly turned around to look at him, relieved to finally see him. He looked a little angry and was glaring at Mike.

"Edward." Mike sneered, glaring back.

"I see your nose healed over the summer."

"No thanks to you."

Edward smirked at Mike before turning back to me and gestured into a corner, "We are all sitting over there, Bella, are you ready?"

I nodded about to turn, when Mike suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Actually Edward, Bella has agreed to sit with me today."

I scowled at him and was happy to hear the growl coming from Edward. "I really doubt that, Newton. Now unless you want a repeat of last year, I suggest you let go of her arm right now."

He immediately dropped my arm and backed a few steps away. Edward put his hand under my elbow to lead me to the table. "What happened last year?"

He shook his head and we sat down.

"Was that Mike bothering you, Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked across the table; a little surprised they were all there I had been so focused on Edward and Mike. "Yeah, what happened last year?"

All but Edward chuckled and Alice went on to explain. "Well it was about a week before school got out and Mike cornered me in the hallway. He was holding on to my wrists and wouldn't let go, telling me we were going out that weekend. He was standing just so I couldn't knee him in 

the groin. Ugh," She rolled her eyes, "but just as he leaned down to kiss me Edward showed up and pulled him off of me. Broke his nose."

She was full our beaming at the end of her story, smiling fondly at Edward she added, "He's such a great friend to have around in any crisis."

I smiled as I felt his hand squeeze my knee under the table. I turned to look at him, amusement clear in my voice,"You really broke his nose?"

He smiled sheepishly, and nodded. Wow, was it bad I found that really hot? I mean, honestly.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly. Most of the time was taken up bashing Mike.

When we got to Biology I was happy to find Edward and I would get to sit next to each other-all year. Just when I thought I wasn't going to like school here. After the teacher took role and gave us a synapse of the class, we were free to talk for the rest of the period. I had already taken biology, though only a semester was required in my old school, so the class should be easy.

When I got to gym I found out Mike was in that class with me. That class as well was one you could talk for most of. I found out, though he was a creep, he was nice in a sort of boyish way. For what he did to Alice though, I was not going to become his friend.

I discovered a new feeling when school was over.

I walked out to the parking lot when Rosalie and Alice came up to me.

"Hey, Bella, I'm going over to Alice's tonight for a few hours. Do you want to come?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, no that's all right. I just want to get home. I forgot where Edward parked though, have you seen him?"

The crowd of students passing in front of me made it harder than it should have been to locate Edward.

Then Alice laughed. "Oh there he is, talking to Jessica." She pointed to where he was standing at his car, Jessica practically draped across his chest, "We have to watch out, he may just get a girlfriend this year."

I laughed a long with her, though something moved within me, just like it had when I thought Alice liked Edward. Only it was far stronger this time, I _knew _for sure Jessica liked Edward. She wouldn't stop talking about him all day in class.

Rosalie and Alice left then, and I walked over to Edward. He looked annoyed, which made me feel a little better. But only just. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mike had said in the cafeteria. _Would _Edward want me? _Did_ he?

"Come on Eddie, _please _go out with me this weekend?"

Once I was close enough I realized she wasn't draped across his chest, just standing so close to him he had backed into the car from leaning away.

"Uh, well…um…I can't because I'm…."

"He's hanging out with me this weekend….and every weekend for that matter, Jessica." I had this big fake grin on my face, and my voice went up a couple octaves to super-sweet. "You know, to show me around Washington. We've got it all mapped out and there would be no room for tag-alongs." I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry."

She glared at me before huffing and walking away. I glared after her for a few moments before turning to look up at Edward. The relief that was clear on his face made me feel a lot better, though I was still silently seething a little. I didn't like to think of other girls asking him out.

"Rosalie is going over to Alice's for a while. She'll probably stay for dinner."

He nodded and opened my car door for me, "Thank you for getting Jessica away. Jasper is going over to Emmet's for dinner as well. I guess there is a game they want to watch."

I nodded this time and the car got silent. We didn't speak again until we were almost home.

"So…I saw you coming out of the gym with Newton."

I rolled my eyes, but the tone of his voice made me look sharply over to him. He was holding the wheel in both hands and was staring straight out the windshield.

"Yeah, he has that class with me…He offered me a ride home and wouldn't stop talking to me until I mentioned how you were waiting for me in the parking lot."

He visibly relaxed and turned his head to look at me for a second before looking back out the window. When he pulled to a stop at the house he sighed before getting out of the car. I followed and met him at the front of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized…I just…"He sighed again.

Seeing him at a loss for words made me smile. "I wanted to kiss you so much today at lunch."

That brightened his face, "Really?"

We didn't get a chance to say anything else after that, as Esme had called us into the kitchen to help put groceries away. After a while I grew frustrated with the fact Edward and I hadn't taken advantage of our car ride home, alone. I hadn't kissed him since this morning, and after today all I wanted was to wrap my arms around him.

Once we put the groceries away we were put to work cleaning things up around the house and helping with dinner. We didn't have another moment alone until we went up for bed. I put on my pajama's as usual, and brushed my teeth. I rushed through the motions and then hurried to his room.

I paused outside the door before opening it. He was standing at the top of his bed, pulling the covers down, in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He turned at hearing the door open to look at me. I couldn't help but to stare as I closed and locked the door behind me.

I stood there for another moment just looking at him, mulling over the same four words that had been nagging at me since lunch. Did he _want_ me?

He opened his arms, signaling he wanted me to come over, and I quickly stepped up to him. He set me on the bed before leaning down to kiss me. My arms, as usual, went around his neck. Not long after, we were both lying on the bed, him on top of me.

With every kiss he gave me my hands would tremble. I knew I could never get enough of him.

I had never explored this side of myself before him. Each new discovery had left me gasping, and wanting more. I loved the way my skin would tingle when he'd kiss my neck, the way my body would warm when he brushed his fingers across my stomach.

I hardly noticed when he took my shirt off.

Before long I was tugging at his flannels. It wasn't a question for me anymore when he was lying on me like he was, when I could feel every inch of him. I was no longer worried. He did want me. And I couldn't stop the smile on my face from forming if I had wanted to.

He didn't stop to ask if I wanted this. He didn't stop to see if I was sure.

And I was glad.

If he had stopped, for any reason, then I would have known it wasn't the same for him. I would have known in an instant his feelings for me didn't match mine for him. He paused only once, at my wince of pain, but only once.

He didn't pause or slow again.

If you had told me a month and half ago, when I was getting on the plane to come here, that this was going to happen, I would have laughed at you. I would have told you there was no way. I would have asked if you thought I was some kind of whore…But then a month and a half ago I wouldn't have understood.

* * *

(raises eyebrow) SO?

Alice and Jasper will have their chance to shine, don't worry, even if it's not going to be from Alice's POV...lol, there might be an APOV very soon in the story though, just so you guys can really see how Edward and Bella act around each other, and why they all miss it.

Thank you so much for your Reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When the alarm clock went off in the morning I felt surprisingly calm, and warm. I lie with my eyes closed as I felt the arm that was wrapped around my torso reach over me to hit the snooze button. There were a few minor thumps heard, and a crinkle sound like a candy wrapper being moved, before the alarm finally went silent. The arm was rewrapped around me, and a face buried deeper into my neck.

I opened my eyes as Edward's warm breath fanned across the small hairs on my neck to look at the time. The clock was turned from me, and as I reached up to turn it towards me, my eyes caught upon the empty foil. I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush as I looked away. I suppose the sight of an empty condom wrapper shouldn't make me blush, but as my eyes alighted upon the floor where our clothing still lie, my cheeks only grew in their intense heat.

Perhaps if it were just a randomly opened condom package I wouldn't have felt this way. Perhaps if I didn't know that it was _that_ small square package Edward had pulled from his nightstand drawer the previous evening. Maybe if it hadn't of been me to put it there, on top of the nightstand.

The alarm went off again, and I quickly hit the snooze button so it wouldn't wake Edward. The impact of what we had done and the fact I still didn't have clothing on was finally catching up to me. I'm not sure what I would do if he woke up before I had a chance to leave the room. I suddenly felt all exposed, and worried. What if he hadn't liked it?

I have to admit I was surprised at the amount of blood there had been, not a lot, but more than I had expected. He had gone to the bathroom to clean up, and brought a damp washcloth back out for me. Surprisingly nothing had gotten onto the sheets.

Slowly I slipped out from Edward's embrace and swung my feet off the bed. It wasn't until I stood up that I realized how sore I felt. Wincing a little I reached for my pajamas to put them back on before I slipped out of the room. Today was going to be a long day.

When I made it back to my room, I went straight to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror as was my custom after spending the night with Edward, and to take a shower. I took in my appearance shortly, before removing my clothes and stepping into the shower.

My hair was mussed, and my lips were swollen. Nothing too unusual, but then also my cheeks were unusually still flushed. I didn't look any different, and yet I felt different. I felt like in the course of one night I had changed who I was. I felt as though I _should_ look different. It wasn't a bad feeling, a little liberating maybe.

When I was done washing away any evidence of Edward on my body I got out of the shower and examined myself once more in the mirror. I was a little surprised to see two small hickies. He had never given me one before, and now I had two. One of them was at the top of my right breast, towards the middle of my chest, and the other was just above my left collar bone and at the base of my neck. The one at the base of my neck was sure to be noticed, and I was glad for the first time that Alice had insisted on buying me some make-up.

When I thought I looked presentable I slowly made my way down the stairs. I'm glad I wasn't sore enough that I felt the need to limp. That would be hard to make an excuse for. Walking slowly however, I could always just blame on my clumsiness. Esme was sitting at the bar drinking coffee when I arrived at the kitchen.

She looked up from the paper she was reading to give me a soft smile, "Good morning. You must be anxious for school again if you're up this early. Would you like some orange juice?"

I managed a small smile and a nod before I sat down on the vacant stool next to hers. When I looked at the time on the oven I realized I still had forty-five minutes before we even had to leave. I felt awkward as she stood to get me a glass of orange juice. Here I was in the kitchen, with the mother of the guy I just lost my virginity to. She had no idea.

I tried my hardest not to squirm around in my seat. The silence of the early morning wasn't helping.

"Are you coming down with something, dear?" She set the glass down in front of me and looked at me with concern before brushing the back of her fingers down my left cheek, "You're cheeks are rather flushed."

I shook my head when she put the back of her hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature. "No, I'm fine. I took a really warm shower; it's probably just the heat from the water."

She seemed to accept this after a moment's thought, and she turned to get the milk out of the fridge, asking if I wanted some cereal. I'm not sure there are words to describe how guilty I felt. How quickly she believed a lie. This secret relationship I had with Edward was doing nothing for my honesty.

Esme left the kitchen and I was a few bites into my cereal when Jasper came down, still in his pajamas. He didn't say anything as he wasn't one for talking in the morning until after his shower. We finished our cereal in silence and then he went back upstairs to get ready.

I was in the empty living room, flipping through the morning television, when Edward came down.

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked at me for several moments. He lifted his arm a little bit and opened his mouth for a second before closing it. I felt the heat come up to my face again. I wanted to act normal, but I'm not sure if I could even remember what normal was. All I felt now was awkward, and a little panicky. I couldn't help but to think of the cafeteria incident again. What if he _was _a player? Had this all just been some ruse to get me into bed? Rosalie had said he had never even kissed a girl before, but she was so oblivious to _us_, it probably wouldn't be hard for him to hide something like that.

"Hey," he finally managed to get out. For the first time I actually got to see color rise to his own cheeks. I felt a sort of satisfaction at seeing this happen. There was simply no way Mike could have been right.

I didn't want it to be awkward anymore, so I smiled, "Sleep well?"

He smiled and then looked down, "Yeah."

He looked back up at me and then walked over until he was sitting next to me on the couch. He lifted his hand and tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

"…I…" He seemed unsure and he shook his head, "…How do you feel?"

It was my turn to look down now, and I pulled his hand up to my lips, kissing his knuckles briefly, "I'm fine."

He bit his lip and frowned, obviously thinking. "Do you want to head out now?"

"What about Jasper?"

Edward pulled me off the couch and turned off the T.V. "He can catch a ride with Emmett and Rosalie, or drive himself."

The awkwardness slowly went away throughout the day.

We still weren't sure how to act around each other, and at lunch the only one who seemed to notice was Emmett. We had been sitting for about five minutes when he had looked up and said, "You two are pretty quiet today. Depressed you have so many classes together?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes that must be it."

Rosalie just laughed, "They are probably just tired. Edward seems to be taking full advantage of his new movie-watching buddy. Did you get any sleep last night, Bella?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I just woke up earlier than I wanted to and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Ah, don't you hate when that happens? But then it always gives you more time to get ready." Alice put in.

"Hey!" Jasper said suddenly, "What is it with you two leaving without me this morning?"

Edward smirked, "Why Jasper," He said innocently, "I thought you would just enjoy riding with Emmett and Rose. Don't they usually pick up Alice before school?"

Edward successfully got the conversation off of us as everyone sniggered at Jasper and Alice's expense. Everyone knew they liked each other, but none of us knew when they would actually get the courage to tell each other.

Before class started in biology Mike came and sat on the edge of my desk.

"So, Bella, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I felt Edward stiffen up next to me, "No, I'm sorry Mike, I'm busy."

He nodded, "Ah, well how about next weekend? If you give me your number I can give you a call later and we can set it all up."

Edward's hands clenched into fists on top of the table, "Uh, no…Esme doesn't like for strange boys to call the house, and besides I don't even think we have a phone."

_Nice move, Bella. 'I don't even think we have a phone' that's not very believable. How could you not know if you have a phone?_

Before he could say anything, however, Mr. Banner called the class to attention. It was a relief to have Mike away from me. Edward visibly relaxed next to me, but he wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

When the class was over he held me back until everyone else had left the room. The teacher was one of the first ones out the door as he had to monitor the kids passing through the halls. When the room was empty Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, where he placed his lips roughly upon my own.

When he pulled away he glowered down at me for a second, "_You_ are _mine._"

I couldn't help the grin, and I was breathless from his kiss. "Nice to know sex makes you territorial."

He stared at me for a moment before snorting, a short gust of air out his nose. His grip on my waist loosened and he smiled, kissing me again.

Just like that all the awkwardness was gone.

He walked me to the gym, making it there just as the second bell rang. We were both late.

The silent, peaceful, car ride back to the house was nice. For the first time during the day I felt I was able to actually think about the night.

It gave a whole new meaning to the word intimate for me. It could have something to do with the person you share it with, but sex definitely had its own beauty. It was all beautiful if you thought about it. Like music.

Only you made your own rhythm.

That night we tried it again.

The beat of our hearts giving us the adrenaline, the rhythm of our hips moving our tempo, our gasps and moans sound out during the sweetest parts. Our fingers and lips playing each other, enticing more feeling, taking away the air, exploring.

It didn't hurt this time, and as we lie holding each other after, I was able to ask why he randomly had condoms in his nightstand. Apparently Emmett had given them to him for his birthday as a gag-gift. He had sat Edward down and given him a talk about how it was time he take some interest in girls, much to the amusement of everyone. I had missed his birthday by two days.

With the talk of birthdays I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me the next day when Alice came over.

We were all sitting in the living room, when out of nowhere her and Rosalie stood up and shouted at me, "Bella! You're Birthday is only a little over a week away!"

I was confused, "Yeah…and?"

"We still have to plan the party!"

* * *

**I know, I skirted around the Lemon again...lol... **


	9. Chapter 9

Ah...So i don't really like to write Lemons...so ha. not only am i sticking my tongue out at you, but you had better at least be satisfied...lol. (it's at the very end in case you don't want to read it.)

**Chapter Nine**

"Mary Alice Brandon! You get your ass back here, right now!"

I stopped in my tracks and sighed, I only made it half way to the car. Quickly I turned to look at my mother, "Yes, Mom?"

"Don't you 'yes Mom' me." She stood on the porch and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently into the wood, waiting for me to trudge back up the walk way.

When I finally stood in front of her she scanned my face lazily and let out a breath. "Who is he?"

I was confused. "Who is who?"

"Tch," she waved her hand impatiently over my profile, "The boy who has you so depressed."

"Oh," I felt my face fall. "It isn't his fault mom, he just doesn't like me the way I like him."

"It's Jasper isn't it?" She went on, pretending I hadn't spoken. "I don't know why you don't just tell him. With the way he is always over, and goes shopping with you without complaint? Trust me honey, that boy is in love with you."

I gasped, "I think you have our feelings confused."

She smiled knowingly and nodded her head, "Yeah, sure. You tell him 'hello' for me, you hear?"

I smiled back up at my mother and bounced up on my feet to kiss her cheek. She always had this way of making me feel better without actually making it look like that is what she was doing. "K! Bye Mom! Love you!"

Turning on my heal I raced back to Rosalie's car and jumped in, I couldn't wait to see Jasper. I mean his hair, and his eyes…has she ever even _looked_ at his arms? The way he smiled…so muscular. She gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything until she had backed out of the driveway and we were headed to her house. "Was that about Jasper?"

I gave a small smile and bobbed my head and replied, "Yep!" popping the sound. Could she blame me?

Suddenly I sat up in the seat and turned to look at Rosalie with a big smile on my face, I clapped my hands shortly. "It's time for Bella's party!"

She laughed at me. "Yeah, what do you think she is going to do about our gag-gift? Should we make Emmett give her the speech? I'm glad we didn't tell her about Edward's birthday."

I smiled wide, "No, I'll give her the speech, won't it sound better coming from a girl? Are you sure Edward didn't tell her? They are very close."

She paused for a moment, thinking, before she responded, "I didn't think of that. Damn! I hope he didn't say anything to her."

I hoped he didn't either, but I'm sure he did. "I don't think it will matter too much." I said slowly, "She'll no doubt be so shocked by it that she won't realize…" I laughed, "Oh, I can't wait to see her jump up to start shrieking at us."

"Mmm," She turned into their driveway, "Esme already has the cake set up and Edward is supposed to be keeping Bella entertained in the family room. You know you can't see out of there unless you're in the doorway."

I nodded and quickly jumped out of the car before Rosalie had even come to a full stop. "Come on! Let's go tell her we are ready!"

I ran up the stairs and paused outside the door to the family room, waiting for Rosalie. When she got there I held a finger up to my lips and we both slowly stepped into the room.

Edward was sitting at his piano playing a soft melody with Bella leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. I smiled to myself and looked to Rose, she looked just as amused as I was.

Turning back to look at Edward and Bella when I heard the music come to a stop I saw him lean his head down into her, after a moment in which he must have said something to her, she leaned away from him and punched him in the arm, huffing. He laughed.

"They are so cute." I whispered to Rosalie. She nodded her head and we grinned at each other.

"Hey!" I suddenly yelled, and then laughed as I saw them jump apart. Obviously I had surprised them. "What are you _doing_!?"

It was cute, how guilty they looked. "Yeah," Rose chimed in, "What the hell?"

We gave each other matching grins before turning back to them, ignoring them as they tried to explain themselves we shouted at the same time, "We have a PARTY to get started!"

That immediately shut them up. "Oh..uh…right."

I chuckled, "What did you think we meant silly?"

Bella shook her head and stood up, pulling Edward with her by his hand. It was good to see she knew you had to pull him along if you wanted him to do anything. Rose and I had had to literally 

drag him along lots of times. He moved swiftly and followed close behind her, probably not wanting to get hit again.

I beamed and turned to head to the kitchen. "You guys wait in the front room for a moment and I'll check on things in the kitchen."

I quickly skipped the rest of the way and when I entered the kitchen I almost fell to the floor, I was so giddy. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper were all standing around the kitchen table, which had our gifts on it for her even though we had all promised not to get anything. Her 'cake' was set up in front of one of the chairs. It was really just a bunch of cupcakes set close together with adjoining frosting. It said 'Happy Seventeenth Bella!' in gold lettering on white frosting.

"Are you all ready?" I asked. When they nodded I grinned again and stuck my head out of the door and waved them over before heading back over and sitting next to Jasper. He smiled at me. I felt my heart speed up and was instantly nervous. I know what Bella had told me to do a while ago was how I was going to let Jasper know I liked him…I just didn't know when I'd get the courage to do it.

Another quick glance at Jasper to see him glancing again at me decided the factor. I would do it soon.

They walked into the room then, and we all started singing to her. She blushed from the attention as Edward led her to her chair. They smiled at each other a lot, and she often flushed when she caught him staring. I smiled, and was glad. He didn't really have any other friends than Emmett and I, it was good for him to be making new ones. I was especially glad she didn't cling on him like all the other girls. He needed someone who could take him as he was, I was glad she didn't take any interest in him other than a close friendship. I could tell he cared for her, and trusted her from the way he would touch her hand sometimes, or lead her with his hand on the small of her back.

Bella liked all her gifts, and when it was time for the last one I couldn't sit still.

I grinned in triumph at what she did after my perfectly delivered line.

(page Break)

I was glad when Edward pulled me into the family room. I had been worried all day of what Alice had planned for my 'party'. Edward assured me that it was going to be just a small family thing, but he could in on it.

He pulled me to the couch and I sat, straddling him. He grinned up at me for a second, putting his hands on my hips to hold me to him. I smiled back and then leaned in to kiss him.

I put my hands into the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, loving the feeling as he lifted his right hand to let it slide up my back. He let it rest between my shoulder blades, where he applied pressure to pull me closer to him.

I kissed his bottom lip, and then just the top. I grinned against his lips, and his left hand moved from my waist down to my thigh. He licked my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my mouth to him. After a few seconds I followed an impulse and ran my tongue along his before gently sucking on it.

He groaned as soon as I did it, and I quickly pulled back, blushing. "Sorry," I breathed out.

He chuckled softly, "Don't be," he kissed me again and then put his forehead against mine. "I rather liked it."

I smiled and flushed again but then I grew a little uncomfortable. What if someone came looking for us?

"Hey!" He protested as I started to pull away.

I grinned, "Hey yourself. I don't want someone walking in…Will you play for me?" I gestured towards the piano.

He nodded and got up, following me over to the bench. After several songs I found myself leaning into him, resting my forehead on his shoulder. He played wonderfully.

Suddenly he stopped playing and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Why don't we take this upstairs? I'm sure they won't miss you at the party."

I pulled swiftly away. Was he serious? I huffed and hit his arm. He laughed at me, his green eyes sparkling brightly.

"Hey!" I jumped away from Edward at the sound, almost off the bench completely, "What are you _doing_!?"

I guiltily looked over my shoulder to see Alice and Rosalie.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, hands on hips, "What the hell?"

Great, we were busted. I felt myself pale. I should have just continued our make-out session on the couch.

"Oh um…well…"I started to try and explain myself, and heard Edward muttering similar phrases.

They grinned at each other. How long had they known? "We have a PARTY to get started!"

What? "Oh..uh…right."

"What did you think we meant silly?"

I shook her head and stood up. Oh nothing Alice, just that I thought I finally figured out Edward and I. I pulled Edward with me by his hand. I needed to fee him near me right now. She seriously freaked me out. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, and I could tell from the look on his face he had thought we were just as busted.

Rosalie just looked highly amused as Alice beamed. I wondered if she even realized how much she was bouncing right now. She turned and started skipping off to the kitchen. "You guys wait in the front room for a moment and I'll check on things in the kitchen."

I looked from Edward to Rosalie, slowly. "She has way too much energy." They both just laughed, but before they could say anything else Alice's head reappeared around the kitchen door for long enough to tell us it was ok to come in.

"Honestly, who gave her the caffeine?" I wondered.

After scolding them all for buying me anything I began to open them. My favorite things were the movies Emmett had given me because 'you know watching the same old ones with Edward every night gets boring.' Also the gift from Edward, he had gotten me the Coach shoes I had tried on in Nordstrom that day we went school shopping. When I looked at him he just explained that he overheard me telling Rosalie and Alice that I liked them, but that I told them they couldn't get them for me. He figured gifts were free reign. I wanted to kiss him.

"So, Bella…You have one more gift!"

I was instantly suspicious when Alice said this. She just seemed too innocent.

"Ok, what is it?"

She smiled at me and grabbed a big back with paper coming out of it. She stood in front of me and started talking.

"Now Bella…This gift is because I believe-we all-believe that it is time for you to embrace the woman inside." She paused, and I looked up at her in confusion. "We believe that it is time you start to show people who the real woman is. Let them know who they are dealing with, if you 

know what I mean? You are a beautiful girl Bella. And I hope-we all-hope, that this last gift will make you feel just as feminine as we know you'll look." She grinned, "It's high time you found yourself a man."

My brow was furrowed now, and I could see out of the corner of my eye everyone's grins. Taking the bag from Alice I moved the paper aside, and peered into the bag. I reached my hand in and grabbed one of the various pieces of cloth. At first I thought it was a shirt, but before it was even partially out of the bag I dropped it.

My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. I looked up at her in shock for a second before standing and shouting at her, "Alice Brandon! This is not funny! Just when do you ever expect me to wear something like this? Oh my god Alice! Who do you think I am? What is wrong with you?"

Everyone started laughing then, and that's when I realized what this was. Didn't I just have this conversation with Edward just over a week ago? "Oh…this is a gag isn't it?" I looked to Edward.

He grinned at me and nodded, "What did she get you?"

I glared and shook my head. "Nothing!"

He laughed.

After another few hours it was time for Alice and Emmett to go home. Neither of them were spending the night even though it was a Friday. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I all stayed in the kitchen for a while longer talking until finally I yawned.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well, it seems we've worn you out already." I smiled at him when he gave me a hug, quickly followed by everyone else, making it a group hug. "Happy birthday Bella." They all said.

I smiled and Edward helped me carry my gifts up to my room. He said he was going to take a shower before we started a movie. This was now code for, make-out like crazy, get naked, or actually watch the movie. You could just never tell sometimes.

I nodded, and he left the room. A few minutes later however my eyes fell upon the 'gag-gift' bag. I smiled, why not?

I quickly pulled out one of the pieces and put it on, peeking out my door to be sure no one was out there I made my way to Edwards room. The water just shut off when I closed and locked the door.

I sat on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door. It opened a few moments later, Edward had a towel held around his waist loosely by one of his hands, and the water still on his body seemed to make him glisten. I gasped.

He was halfway to me before I'd made a sound, and quickly looked up. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me for a moment. "Is that your…"

"Yes." It was hot, how he couldn't finish the sentence. His voice was low as his eyes trailed over my body.

"They got you a…."

I nodded again. It was a black and pink, lace, baby doll. "I guess I was going to wear it sooner than I thought."

His eyes finally came back up to mine, they were glazed over in a look I now knew well. I had been looking at it for a while, doubly since a week and a half ago.

He dropped the towel.

I sucked in a quick breath as he strode quickly to me. He pushed me back onto the bed and took control over my mouth, his hands holding onto me tightly, confidently. I loved his hands.

His lips moved from my lips to my jaw, down my neck. My heart was beating wildly, and I had my hands on his chest. He moved me up until my head was resting on the pillows, trailing his lips further down, to my collar bone.

"You look…amazing…but…this has…got…to go…" he said between kisses, pulling on the lingerie. I couldn't have answered him if I had wanted to. I had chills running up and down my spine just from the lightest touch of his fingers. Every where his lips touched was left burning.

I hardly noticed when he pulled away to reach into the nightstand drawer. He was back swiftly, kissing up and down my neck, in position, but not doing anything about it.

His lips were back at my own, and as soon as his tongue entered my mouth I did what I had done in the family room and sucked on it. His reaction was nearly instant when he swiftly entered me.

I gasped, and then moaned at the feeling. The pure neediness of it all. The pleasure that was hitting me in waves. Wave after wave, thrust after thrust.

He buried his face into my hair, emitting the most beautiful sounding moan, as I ran my hand down his back, letting my nails bite into his flesh.

I had just enough breath left, before I became completely incoherent to gasp out, "Remind…me to thank…Alice…when she finds out about…us."

* * *

_So, this one was long, yay! lol, i've started a new story, it's called_** _Chastity Child_. **_You should check it out. The summary is:_** _The rest of the night was a blur of clothing being removed and skin. She tasted sweet and moist, like fruit. I should have known then, that I would fall for her. Edward Cullen realizes he's fallen for his long-time sex friend Bella Swan. All Human_**

if you like it, I will continue to write that one as well...:D


	10. Chapter 10

**_So, I'm not sure about this one...It didn't turn out the way I had wanted it too...well the first part did, but not the second part..._**

**_Anyhow, things are happening._**

**This chapter is dedicated to**: **Biteme1918, and June Afternoon for guessing correctly and to casey, June Afternoon, and Ginaaaa** for pushing me over 400 reviews-which is the deal I made with myself that if I went over I would update again before Monday.

I would have told you all my deal beforehand, but with over 340 alerters I'm not going to ask you to review.

I'm more than happy with the 46 or so of you who like the story enough to review on your own. You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

September and October passed in a breeze. My nights had been filled with Edward, except for those few nights when Emmett would stay over and they would play video games until the early hours in the morning. I never liked these nights and always had trouble falling to sleep. I had gotten so used to sleeping next to a warm body that when I had to do without, my bed somehow felt unfinished, empty.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward's hands slid around my waist from behind me, and he put his chin to rest on my shoulder. I leaned back away from the balcony rail and into him.

"Looking at the backyard. It's kind of beautiful, how the trees are all colorful and half naked of their leaves. I like how the orange and yellow mixes with the brown of the bark and the green of the Pine," I made a gesture with my hand to sweep across the back yard, "You know it looks like something from a movie, with all the leaves on the ground and some raked into piles."

"Mmm," he turned his head slightly, into my neck, "You know you have your own balcony in your room."

"Yes, but I rather like the view from yours better."

"They are side by side," he chuckled, kissing my neck.

"Are you complaining?"

He turned me around, slid his hands back around my waist. He looked into my eyes from under his lashes, which such intensity they seemed to smolder. My heart immediately started to pound and my breathing hitched. I put my arms around Edward's neck to hold myself up. We looked at each other for another moment before he slowly leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss then jumped into him, wrapping my legs around his waist. This caught him off guard as he stumbled back a step before stepping forward to sandwich me between him and the balcony. I opened my mouth when his tongue grazed along my bottom lip, leaning further into him. The pounding of my heart was loud in my ears, as my heart accelerated in speed. I hardly noticed any other sound except that of our haggard breathing.

He moved his hands, his left hand went down to my upper thigh, and his right hand slid up under my shirt to my waist.

I groaned, tightening my hands in his hair into fists as my body started to heat up, trying to pull his lips closer. I released my right hand from his hair and brought it to his neck, tightening my hold on him with my legs. I could feel the difference in his jeans.

"Hey, Edward you-Oh!"

We both jumped at the sound of the voice, and I dropped my legs, hiding behind Edward as he swiftly turned to face the intruder. My face was burning as I peaked over Edward's shoulder.

"Emmett…what do you want?" Edward asked, quickly.

"Uh…" Emmett stood there staring at us, shock evident on his face. "You…and…Bella…you but…and how?"

I buried my face in Edward's back, trying to catch my breath and hoping my cheeks would cool.

Before Edward could reply to Emmett's incoherent phrases he seemed to get a hold on himself as he quickly blurted out, "How long has this been going on? Are you two, like together?"

Edward took a deep breath and reached his right hand behind him, I grabbed it and he squeezed my hand. "Since August, and yes we are."

"Oh," he looked confused, "Wait! You've been together for three months and didn't tell anyone?!"

"Well, not quite…look Emmett, can you keep it down? There is a reason we didn't say anything. Would you like to trade rooms with Bella and make it that much harder to sneak into Rose's room?"

"Keep it-oh! You know about that?"

Edward moved forward, pushing Emmett back into his room, and pulling me after him.

"Yes, what do you take me for? An idiot? Why else wouldn't you want the room up here? And do you honestly think my mom and dad would allow Bella to keep the room if they found out?"

The shock was quickly evaporating from his face until he just looked contemplative, "I don't like it, but I won't say anything. They are all going to find out eventually anyhow, you know. You can't keep secrets from Alice for long."

Edward nodded and sighed, "I know."

Then Emmett smirked, "So…Bella?"

I stepped out away from Edward, finally, and looked at Emmett, "Yeah?"

"How's Edward in bed?"

"What?" I squeaked.

"Hey!" Edward protested.

Emmett just laughed, his smirk growing. "I came in here the other day to get some of those condoms I got you for your birthday. I was surprised to find quite a big chunk of them gone, especially considering it was a one-hundred count box. At the time I just figured you had been blowing them up or something." He shrugged.

My face was still burning, and I held on to Edward's hand even tighter.

"So," Emmett continued, "You like grape?"

I take it back. The day I met Edward has been surpassed as my most embarrassing ever.

"Emmet!" Edward yelled, "Shut…the fuck…up!"

"What?" Emmett raised his hands, "It's a reasonable question, all those ones were gone. And here we all thought you were still mister prude."

Edward growled and dropped my hand, launching himself at Emmett. I put a hand over my mouth as they started to wrestle on the ground.

The door opened then and Carlisle walked in. "Boys," he said, and Edward and Emmett jumped apart. "What is going on here?"

They both shook their heads, "Just wrestling."

"Ah," He crossed his arms and looked over to me. "How long have they been going at this?" He looked back at Edward, "Your hair looks pretty mussed for just wrestling."

My face grew warmer when I realized his hair was sticking up in an odd angle in the back, like someone had grabbed and pulled on it with their fists. Emmett smirked again as Edward replied, "We might have thrown a few punches."

"In front of Bella? What was it about?" When we all refused to answer he sighed, "Just go downstairs, it's time for dinner."

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Alice shouted as soon as we reached the kitchen, "We are having a slumber party tonight! Just you me and Rosalie in Rosalie's room."

I nodded and sat down in my spot at the table between Alice and Edward's seats. "Ok, sounds like fun."

She beamed at me, "Oh, it is." She then caught a look of Edward. "What happened to your hair? Get in a cat-fight?"

My face flamed again, I hadn't realized I had been pulling on it that hard. _Yep, most embarrassing day of my life_. Edward didn't respond.

After dinner Alice and Rosalie pulled me up to the room. There were blankets spread around and lots of snacks. We all changed into our pajamas and sat in a triangle.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice shouted. "Bella truth or dare."

"Truth." I mumbled, I really hated this game.

"Ok, have you ever been kissed?"

She spouted it off like she thought she was giving me an easy one and already knew the answer, "Yes."

Her and Rose's mouths fell open, "What? When? Who was it?"

I smiled, "You already asked your question. Rosalie?"

She thought about it for a second, "Truth."

I nodded, "What's your favorite artificial flavor?"

She looked at me funny, "Watermelon."

"Ah," She turned to Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare! That's right, I've got the balls." Rose and I both laughed.

"Ok…Bella? Can you help me out with this one?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Her face brightened.

"Excellent. Alice, I dare you to go downstairs where the boys are watching a move, straddle Jasper and kiss the daylights out of him."

Alice's mouth fell open, "What?"

Rosalie grinned in triumph. I did feel a little smug; after all she hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Rose and I both got up and followed Alice, tip-toeing behind her until we stopped at the head of the stairs.

Alice walked the rest of the way down until she stood in front of Jasper. He looked up at her with his brow furrowed.

"Hey, Jasper…You know, I really like you. I understand if you don't like me back, but…" She flopped into his lap. The look on Jasper's face was priceless, full of surprise.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Rose and I fell onto each other trying to hold our giggles in as Alice leaned in and kissed him. It took a moment for him to respond, then he put his arms around her. After another moment she pulled away. "Well, gotta go!"

She swiftly jumped off his lap and turned, running up the stairs and passed us until she was back in the room. With one more glance back at Jasper, he looked completely shocked, but also had this dopey grin on his face. Edward and Emmett just looked confused until they noticed us on the stairs, then they started laughing. I avoided Emmett's gaze, still too embarrassed about this afternoon.

"You know Alice," I said, once we reached the room again, "You're supposed to wait for him to tell you he likes you back."

She glared at me, "Shut up, at least I've done something about _my_ crush."

She looked smug. "With the help of a dare. And what do you mean _your_ crush?"

Rosalie laughed this time, "Well since school started, Alice and I have noticed how increasingly obvious it is that you and my brother like each other."

Crap, my eyes went wide, we were getting too friendly? I blushed again.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, so Bella? When are you going to do something about _your_ crush on Edward?"

I looked down, "Uh…"


	11. Chapter 11

**AH! I didn't want to update this soon, but you guys reviewed so amazingly much I felt as if I had to. For those who didn't review, but like the story, you have all of the reviewers to thank for this speedy update!:D You should thank them. lol**

**it's not long, but I wanted to get it out for you guys quickly.**

**Thank you also for those who review my other story Chastity Child, I hope to update it again in the next day or so, though it all depends on the time I have.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh! Look at her blush, Rose!" Alice squealed.

I pressed my lips together and refused to meet their eyes while they were laughing.

"Come on Bella, don't be embarrassed. At least you haven't been all over him."

_Ha! Little does she know…_My own mental comment made my cheeks resume their color war, and I slapped a hand to my face.

I heard a gasp, "You _haven't_ been all over him, have you?"

"What?" I squeaked out for the second time today, "Of course not."

"Oh my god! Bella!" They said at the same time.

I took a deep breath, and then finally met their eyes. Both of their jaws were slack, and they were staring at me wide eyed, leaning towards me from their pillow perches.

"NO! I um…not…no I haven't."

They closed their mouths and Rosalie said, "Bella you are a terrible liar. Now spill!"

_Ah!_ "Um…well…we might have kissed…a little…" _Or a lot…and then some._

Alice squealed again, but then gave me a knowing look, "Define 'a little'."

I quickly grabbed my soda can, which was at my knee, took a gulp, then buried my face in my knees and groaned. I was no good at this, "Uh…"

"Oh my GOD!" Rosalie suddenly shouted. Confused, I looked up at her. She had a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Bella, what's _your_ favorite artificial flavor?"

My face twisted, yup, today was most _definitely_ the most embarrassing for me ever, starting with Emmett.

"Apple," I said, quickly.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "And before that?"

I looked away. _Crap, she knew._

"Ok guys, fill me in here. What's all this about artificial flavors?" Alice asked, reasonably.

Rosalie glared at me before turning to Alice. She answered in an all too sweet voice, "Well, Alice, I wouldn't expect your_ virgin_ mind to pick up on it."

Alice looked confused for a second, "Ok, then why does Bella…oh!" I could see the click behind her eyes, "No! Bella?"

Gee…is it really that unbelievable? Because I said nothing Rosalie continued.

"Anyhow, Alice, as I was saying. A little while ago when Emmett was staying over and neither of us had any condoms, he decided to go and steal some from the box he bought Edward…When he came back he was laughing about something. When I asked what about he said something to the effect that he thought Edward must be blowing up the condoms because all the grape ones were gone. But when I had questioned why he would blow up the grape ones specifically, he got grossed out and decided not to think about it anymore…"

She gave me a pointed look, "I'm guessing Eddie dearest was actually putting his birthday gift to good use. How did he like yours Bella?"

I had pulled my shirt up so it was covering my mouth and nose, trying to hide. I'm sure I looked completely guilty.

"You've been having _sex_ with Edward!?" Alice said, sounding complete in her disbelief, "For how long!?"

I sighed, they knew and there was no getting around it. I might as well stop trying to lie out of it, they were right, I wasn't a good liar. "Um…yes Rose, he liked it," I looked away again, "And…a while."

They both glared at me, "Define 'a while'!"

"Since the first day of school," I blushed again.

They went bug-eyed again, "Well," Rosalie said, "Is he any good?"

I spit out the sip of pop I had just taken, "What?"

She laughed, "Oh come on, he may be my brother, but that doesn't stop me from being curious as to if he can please my friend in bed."

"Uh…I don't feel comfortable talking about this…."

"So he's really good then?"

"What? No…I mean...well."

"Then he is no good at all?"

"No! No, that's not it. It's like a single touch can make my heart go erratic, and the way that he moves his hands makes my skin burn even after he's moved them-And he _always_ seems to know _exactly_ what I want until I feel like I might explode!"

Alice smiled and Rosalie smirked, "Wow, so he's real good. Nice. I mean it figures, we are related after all and _I'm_ amazing."

I laughed, "Nice, Rose."

"I still can't believe this," Alice said, "How could I not have seen this coming?"

I shrugged, "Too wrapped up in Jasper, I suppose."

She furrowed her brows, "Maybe."

"Hey, I've an idea," Rose says. Her grin was simply diabolical.

"We should all go interrupt the guys' movie by swooping downstairs into their laps and kissing them stupid all at the same time."

Alice looked ready to agree, I guess her confidence was back now that she'd kissed Jasper once. I however, shook my head, "No way! I mean Emmett did find out just today as well, but what about Jasper?"

I knew I would have to explain how Emmett knew later, but for now they let it go.

"Actually Bella, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Alice said, "You see, a few days ago I mentioned to him how I thought you two might like each other. When I asked his opinion he laughed and said to me, 'I'm sure they like each other more than you realize, Alice.' I didn't understand at first, but now I'm sure he knew."

I groaned, and before I knew it the three of us were downstairs standing in front of the television and looking at the boys. They were all looking at us curiously until Rosalie stepped forward.

I quickly followed suit and I walked up to Edward, straddling his lap I put my arms around his neck. I had just enough time to grin at the confused look on his face, before I saw out of the corner of my eye the girls leaning it.

My grin widened for a moment before I leaned forward and placed my lips on top of his. He responded by putting arms around my waist and placing his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer.

I felt bubbly with joy. We could finally be more open about our relationship.

I hope Carlisle and Esme take this well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short again, but it took such an agonizingly LONG time to write it. lol Thank you for all your reviews! I love hearing your favorite parts of the chapter!  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

We didn't tell Esme and Carlisle.

The people at school were a bit shocked at first, but as they had already decided just to leave us alone, they didn't say much.

It made our feelings easier to bear. Because when Carlisle and Esme were not around we could touch and hold hands, and kiss…or sneak off to one of our bedrooms…I was glad when having nearly everyone know didn't take the magic away.

Winter Break at school began on the twenty second, it was now Christmas Eve. My mother had emailed to wish me a happy Christmas, since she wouldn't be able to call me in the morning. I was sad I wouldn't be seeing her, but at least I wouldn't have to leave the Cullens either. They had become more than a family to me.

"Mmm, Bella! I'm bored, let's do something."

Edward barged into my room and fell onto my bed, next to me. I was lying on my stomach, with my legs up in the air, twined together. I snorted, and then smirked a little, "Edward Anthony, are you trying to seduce me?"

He removed the arm he had thrown over his eyes to give me a look, and then his right eyebrow rose, "Depends" he looked me up and down, "…are you currently seducible?"

I laughed, closing the lap top I was checking my email with, "Well…everyone _is_ out of the house…"

"Really? I know Rosalie and Alice made Jasper and Emmett go last-minute shopping with them, but where are my parents?"

I smiled, "They left two hours ago. How did you not notice?"

He glared, and then jumped up, tackling me to the bed, "Shut up!"

I shrieked in delight when he jumped and kissed me before giving out another small snicker, "Why Edward, that's surely no way to get into a lady's pants, what would the neighbors think?"

He glared, pulling me up, "Let's go swimming."

"What? No. Your pool is freezing!"

He stopped at the doorway and gave me a look, "Actually, _darling_, it's a heated pool. It only feels like it's cold in the summer."

I put my hands up, "Hey, enough with the sarcasm, I get it. Now get out so I can change."

He smirked, pulling the door shut, "Nothing I wouldn't mind seeing…again."

After I changed into my navy blue two piece, I wrapped a towel around myself. I decided against a hair tie, since it was just going to be pulling at my hair until I took it out anyhow. I quickly went down to the pool. It was a part of the guest house section. The room ran along the back wall of the house, so you could see outside, but it also had a 'mirror effect' where if it were dark outside you wouldn't be able to see into the room.

Edward was already in the room, messing with the stereo. The music was on so he didn't hear me come in, I waited until it was silent before whistling loudly and looking him up and down.

His head quickly snapped up, his eyes meeting mine, "You look like you were expecting someone else."

He laughed, hit play again, and walked towards me, "Yeah well, I was waiting for my girlfriend to show up…but" He stood right in front of me, brushing his knuckles down my cheek, "I guess you'll just have to do…I mean, with how long your hair is, it doesn't really look like you're wearing a top."

I pulled a face, "Won't your girlfriend get very angry?"

He shrugged and took a step back, as if it didn't matter, "Well, we could always ask her to join us…I'm sure she would understand."

I stepped forward and slapped him, and then laughed at his shocked expression, "Or she'll do that, but with a crow bar."

It came out light and breezy, _score_. I pushed passed him and dropped my towel onto one of the beach chairs. Turning, I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot, staring at him. He jerked his head to the side, and then walked up, staring intently into my eyes, and kissed me. "I'm sure you'll never have the need."

I melted into him. When he said things like that I couldn't stop the grin that would form on my face, or the warm feeling that would spread through me. "I think I might have to keep you."

"Such a tragedy. Truly it must be terrible for you."

A moment later we decided to get into the pool. I stepped down cautiously, afraid it was going to be cold, but Edward was right, it _was_ heated. He laughed at me and jumped right in, splashing water everywhere.

I got in and splashed him back, when suddenly he got this mischievous glint in his eyes. He started moving towards me. I jumped, turned, and waddled as fast as I could towards the other end of the pool, towards the door. I nearly made it to the corner so I could climb out when he tackled me.

With a whoosh of bubbles I was pushed underwater. I squealed into the water for a moment before reacting. Before he could let go of me and make a clean get away, I turned underwater and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling on his hair.

His grip tightened on my waist and he repositioned himself so his feet were touching the bottom of the pool before he abruptly stood. All the water began to cascade down our bodies and he pressed me against the corner of the pool.

Gasping for air he said, "That…was…"

"Satisfying?" I supplied, trying to catch my own breath. I raised an eyebrow and grinned when he nodded. Teach him to try and pull one over on me. Then I heard a gasp from behind me.

Confused, because I hadn't realized anyone was home, I exchanged a look with Edward before turning my head.

There standing just inside the door was Carlisle, Esme…and my Mother.

They all looked shocked, and then angry. My Mother looked outraged. The smile slid from my face.

"Just _what_ is going on here? I come all this way to surprise you! And you! Your! Having _sex_ in the pool? With this…Boy!?" She whirled on Esme and Carlisle, "Did you _know_ about this!?"

I let my legs fall down from around Edward's waist, but kept my arms wrapped around him.

"We most _certainly_ did _not!" _Carlisle hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at Edward.

Esme was giving him a similar look when she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

However justified their reactions might be, it was a little unfair. They 'caught' us having sex in the pool when we were just messing around.

"Um…well…were not…" Edward started.

I quickly rushed out, "Mom, no, this isn't," I gestured between Edward and I, "We didn't, I've still got my suit on! See?"

I pulled my hair around my shoulder to show her. Edward nodded his head when I said this, and pointed with me to my suit.

The glares remained on their faces.

My mother continued on, in a hard voice, "I know very well clothing can be pushed aside, _Isabella,_ get out of the pool. NOW."

"Yes, _Edward,_" Carlisle said in the same tone, "I think it best we had a chat."

I felt the blood drain from my face I detached myself completely from Edward. In an innocent moment of trying to drown each other, lack of breath, and words taken the wrong way, we were found out.

_Damn, why didn't I let him seduce me in the bedroom?_

**Curiosity: Is this one of those stories for you that you look forward to the next update? or is it one of the ones where it's alright, but predictable?**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOw...106 reviews last chapter...you guys must have REALLY wanted me to update...and let me tell you...i had NO intentions of updating again until Wednesday. The only reason you're getting this so soon is because you all felt the need to guilt trip me into it...did i mention i love you?**

**This chapter is Dedicated to greatterriblebeauty because a part of this chapter could not have happened without a suggestion she made to me before chapter one was completed...it is also Dedicated to darcy13...because thirteen for her, is also a number lucky.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I slowly crawled out of the pool, and wrapped the towel around me. I felt Edward's presence at my side as he did the same. I looked up at him for a moment and caught a glimpse of his frustrated expression. I am sure it matched mine.

My mother, Esme, and Carlisle were all still looking on at us with seething anger, disappointment, and mistrust. Their arms were crossed, and their gazed hard.

My own frustration and anger grew at their faces. We hadn't _done_ anything and they had already made up their minds. What in the _world_ would make them think such a thing anyway? There wasn't anything compromising about our positions when they found us really, except for the fact I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his hair.

Edward and I made our way past them and out the door. The sound of our parents footsteps followed after us until the door closed behind us. The rest of the house was cooler than the pool room and so I pulled the towel closer to me, shivering, once we made our way to the living room.

The three of them walked briskly into the room after us, staring us down as we sat on the couch. They yelled for a time, not letting us get a word in edge wise. It was like having an 

argument with the radio on full blast. Anything we tried to say was drowned out. But then again, who ever heard of your radio being able to comprehend anything?

"Isabella Marie! Are you listening to me? _What_, were you thinking? Have I thought you nothing?" Renee gestured with her arms wildly, trying to get her point across.

"But-Ma'am," Edward started, "We weren't _doing_ anything. I'm sorry but you've got the-"

She cut him off, "Don't you speak to me like that! I have _ears_, boy, and _eyes_. I know perfectly well _what_ you were doing!"

"Yes, Edward, we are _very_ disappointed in you!" Carlisle put in, "How could you do this? Did you think you could just take advantage of Bella because you knew she was leaving in June? That you wouldn't have to deal with her after that?"

Esme stood to the side, watching this all unfold, looking upset, but said nothing.

My mother quickly continued when we opened our mouths to protest, "How could you have let this boy touch you in such a way, Isabella?" She glared down at me, "That's it! You are marching yourself up those stairs right now, and I am taking you home! You must be so proud you've ruined everyone's Christmas this year!"

That set me off and I jumped to my feet, vaguely aware of Edward doing the same.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, in outrage. I heard Edward as he shouted out next to me, "Are you FUCKING kidding me?"

"Edward!" Esme started to scold.

I quickly drowned her out, "For you INFORMATION, we were just SWIMMING in the GOD DAMN pool! We weren't having SEX we were trying to DROWN each other! I got him to give up by dragging him under with me and pulling his hair out! AND YOU SAY I'VE RUINED CHRISTMAS BECAUSE YOU GUYS JUMPED TO THE WRONG _FUCKING_ CONCLUSION!?" I've never sworn in front of any of them before, "Why is _that _the first thing that jumped to your minds? Huh? HAVE YOU SO LITTLE FAITH IN ME?"

They may have been right in a sense, but I was furious. We _hadn't_ done anything wrong as far as they knew, and they were over reacting. My blood was boiling, and my body felt over heated. I could feel my chest, neck, and face go warm as I raged. I had the urge to hit something, anything.

"GAHH!" I was trying to let it out without causing anyone harm.

Our parents opened their mouths to speak, but the tables had turned. We were now not allowing _them_ to speak.

Edward stepped forward, his hands in fists at his side. You could see the muscles bulge in his arms with the force he was using to keep them at his sides, "Yes, _Dad! _What the hell? Do you _honestly _think so little of me? You think I'm some PLAYBOY that goes around SCREWING girls for SPORT? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU THINK I'D TAKE ADVANTAGE OF BELLA IN THAT WAY? YOU THINK I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CARELESSLY? That's real nice, because as you can see, we are still clothed. There is no way for me to SHIFT," He yelled this last part through clenched teeth at Renee, "My clothing, without taking them OFF!"

He switched his gaze back to his father, "It's great how you can PASS JUDGMENT SO QUICKLY!" His voice then, went calm, as if he were talking about the weather. "It's nice to know all that talk you gave me about how you trusted in me to make my own decisions, believed I would make the right ones, was just that. Talk. Here I was thinking you'd give me the benefit of the doubt in any situation, until you'd heard it all. It's real FUCKING nice to know how much you honestly believe in me."

"Edward," Esme said in a soothing voice. She stepped forward and reached a hand out.

He turned on her, glaring. His voice, when he spoke, was deadly. "No! I don't want to fucking hear it! I'm going up to my room to change."

With that he turned on his heal and stalked out of the room, stomping all the way up the stairs.

For their part, Carlisle and Esme did look a little ashamed. My mother, stubbornly, still looked angry, but she said nothing for a moment, lips pursed together.

We all stood staring at each other. I was glaring, my arms folded tightly across my chest.

Then Esme spoke again, softly, "Were you really not having sex?"

My glare grew more pronounced, and when I spoke, the one word was laced in pure venom, "No."

I turned then, and followed after Edward, but up to my room. I stomped the whole way, trying to diffuse my anger, and slammed my bedroom door shut. I paced my room for a few minutes. How could they blow this so out of proportion? What in the world would make them think something like that so suddenly? If they were worried about it prior to now, then why have they not voiced their concerns? And my mother? As far as she knew I didn't even have an interest in boys yet. I'd never so much as _dated_ a guy before Edward!

I stopped in the middle of my room and pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing in frustration. I took a deep breath, and then another before opening my eyes. I really needed to calm down. The smell of the chlorine still on my skin and in my hair seemed to center me again, and I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I dropped the towel to the floor and took off the bathing suit. Once the water was to the right temperature I took my time scrubbing all the chlorine from my body and out of my hair. By the time I got out, the bathroom was filled with steam and the light filtering in from outside had gone dark after the sunset.

When I had changed and opened the bathroom door, I was greeted with my mother sitting on my bed. She had moved her suitcase in here, from where it had probably been in the guest house. I crossed my arms, and stared at her.

She stood and came to stand before me, "Bella, honey…I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier…I should have thought it over, and with everything I know about you. Instead I thought with my eyes and my instincts, and I just _knew_ what you were doing. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to jump to such a conclusion without further evidence."

I brushed passed her, moved her suitcase off my bed and to a chair by the closet, and then sat down on the bed, flipping the T.V. on.

She hesitated in the bathroom doorway, "That isn't because I don't trust you honey. I'm sleeping here because though I was wrong to accuse you…the look he was giving you…well…" She sighed, "it shocked me, and I wasn't sure I wanted it directed towards you."

I didn't know what she meant, but it didn't calm me down, as I am sure she was expecting. It just made me upset again. She didn't like how he looked at me? _How_ did he look at me? I let out a sigh when she closed the door.

So this was just perfect. Deciding I needed some fresh air, I moved out to my balcony. I kept the light off, better to see the stars, and closed the door behind me. I moved to the rail and put my head in my hands, my fingers pressing on my temples.

"So she's sleeping in your room while she is here?"

His voice made me jump. I snapped my head up and looked over at him. He was sitting in his chair, feet up on the crate which posed at a foot rest. I could just make out his outline. I sighed again.

"Yes." You could hear my frustration. "She's in the shower now. Apparently she doesn't like the way you look at me. Err!"

He let out a small snort, and then stood and walked over to me, offering me his hand. "Why don't you come over here for a minute so I can hold you? It will make the next few nights of not sleeping next to you, easier."

I had never really put much thought into the fact our balconies were spaced about a foot or so away from each other…and I had never been happier about it.

When I got to his side I immediately pressed up to him and kissed him. My left hand went to his shoulder and my right became a fist in his hair. I kissed him roughly, pouring my frustration out into him. His hands came down to my waist, and he pushed me into the wall of the house.

My legs wrapped around him as he kissed me, my heart pounding. He kissed down my jaw and started down my neck, his breathing ragged in my ear. Each place he kissed tingled, and I groaned, leaning my head back against the house. As he kissed gently down my collar bone the familiar warmth flooded through my body and I tightened my legs around his waist.

I leaned forward then, placing my hands onto his back to pull him closer. He grabbed my left hand before I moved it, kissing the wrist for a moment, before letting it go. He looked up at me then, I could see the lust, even from the very little light of the stars.

His mouth was back at mine, and I forgot how to breathe properly, instead taking very shallow breaths.

I kissed him back, paying so much attention to how _good _this felt; to how my entire body seemed to pulse with desire, to the sensation of his lips against mine. Paying so much attention to that feeling, I was hardly aware as he readjusted my legs to pull my shorts down.

The only sounds I could hear were our ragged breathing, my beating heart, and the very small moans coming from our mouths. My legs immediately tightened around him again when he entered me, and I gasped, kissing his mouth.

I was being pushed up against the hard wall of the house, and then loosened slightly, which slid me back down; pushed into the wall. It was a big contrast to Edward, the hard and the soft, the cold and the warm, the immovable and the compliant. My skin rose in goose bumps, but it wasn't from the brisk night air, I was decidedly warm, hot.

The sensations were swirling around in my head, like a warm intoxication. He kissed down my neck again, and rested his forehead on my shoulder, putting his breathing so near to my ear. He held me close as he pushed into me, his breath fanning across my chest.

I had to bite my lip then, as I came, to keep from crying out. My body was trembling.

He pulled away from me then, keeping his face buried in my shoulder he groaned, though he still held me up.

I was confused, "What's…wrong?" I asked between breaths.

He shook his head. I pulled back a little into the wall from him, and tilted his head up towards me, looking into the black orbs that made up his eyes.

He shook his head again at me, and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled softly, "I was about to follow after you when I realized I wasn't wearing a condom," he panted, "Which scared me shitless."

My eyes went wide and I dropped my legs from around him, at least one of us had kept our heads. I was surprised it was him, but there it was. He leaned his forehead against mine, but then gasped when I grabbed him.

We kept our heads pressed together, and I breathed him in as my hand worked on him. What little breath he had regained slipped away again. It didn't take very long until he came into my hand. He slumped against me then, and put his lips to my ear, "Oh, Bella."

I got chills again, from the way he said my name and his breath running down my neck. He kissed me, then grabbing his boxers from the balcony, wiped my hand off. He helped me redress.

"I hate to make you leave so quickly, but you'd probably best get back to your room before your Mom's out of the shower."

I chuckled once, and nodding I kissed him goodbye, but then I groaned.

He looked confused, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and sighed as I climbed back over to my balcony. When I was standing again I looked back over at him, "Now I feel really guilty about our outbursts earlier…They were _so _right."

**Soo?? I rather liked the end...now THAT was something satisfying...  
**

**Curiosity: How did you find this story? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Err...I'm sorry to all of you who thought that the last chapter was the end of the story..._it's not_...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was a bit awkward for me, when I went back into my room. Just as I closed the sliding glass door, the sound of the water in the bathroom struck me. I took a step towards the bed and hesitated.

Would she be able to smell him on me?

I twisted my hands in the hem of my tank-top. It was a crazy thought, how _could_ she?

She'd at least be able to tell the difference to the very-angry me prior to her shower, to the not-so-angry me, now. I knew without a doubt I had a stupid look on my face. I always had a stupid look on my face.

Should I try to play it cool, or should I feign sleep?

The sound of the water turning off had me jumping for the bed. She'd always been able to read me, and well. There would be no chance of me 'playing it cool'.

I quickly got under the covers on my usual side of the bed, pulling the blankets up over me in such a way she wouldn't be able to see my face. I hope she wouldn't touch me.

How would that go? _'Why Bella, what a fast beating heart you have.'_

'_Yes Mother, what better to prove I just had a balcony tryst with my lover?'_

I groaned into my pillow. _Stupid! Stupid Bella!_ _What were you thinking?_

The bathroom door opened, spilling heat into the room. I stilled, trying to quiet my breathing. The soft sound of her footsteps, and the dip in the bed, warned me she was coming closer.

'_Are you coming down with fever, Honey? Why look at the sweat across your brow…'_

"Bella?" she said, softly.

When I didn't answer she sighed, "Bella, I know you're awake." I still said nothing, "You're still angry with me…"

She climbed into the bed and turned the T.V. off with the remote before she spoke again, "Some surprise visit I arranged for you, isn't it? Yelling at you before you even realize I'm here…"

'_Yes, Mother. You must promise never to do it again.'_

She didn't say anything after that, and I relaxed, almost falling to sleep when again I was in the grip of horror. I had to be _sure_ she was asleep before I would let myself. What if I woke her up with my talking? The possibilities of what she might hear threw my heart into over drive again. It was some time again, until I felt the floating feeling that accompanied the darkness that carried me into sleep.

I awoke in the morning, to an empty bed. I took the empty room as an opportunity to shower again without question. When I was dressed I looked around for the clock and found it to be 

7:30. It was almost enough to send me back to bed, but then I realized I'd probably only sleep for a little while longer until my mother woke me up.

At least Alice wasn't due to be here until eleven.

When I made my way downstairs I found Edward leaning against the wall near the kitchen, in such a way as not to be seen by its occupants. When he caught sight of me, I rose an eyebrow, but he put his finger to his lips.

I nodded, understanding he was listening to the conversation, and moved to stand next to him. After a few moments I heard my mother's voice float through the doorway.

"I really am sorry about my behavior, last night. It was wrong of me to accuse your son having that kind of relationship with my daughter, while under your care."

There was a crack followed by a sizzling sound, Esme must be making breakfast.

Carlisle's voice spoke up next. "Nonsense Renee, we were under that impression as well," he sighed, "I'm just glad they are more responsible than we gave them credit for."

It was silent for a moment, except for the sizzling, eggs and bacon, if I were to go by the smell. I looked up at Edward, grimacing at what Carlisle had said. He looked back at me for a moment, before shaking his head and kissing my temple.

"They like each other you know," my mother's voice rushed out. "Did you see how he was looking at her?"

There was another sigh, and I tightened my grip on Edward's arm.

The sound of a cup being set down, this time Esme spoke. "Yes, and I've suspected for a while…which is why when…I suppose it was irrational to base such a judgment off a look."

"Lust?" Came Carlisle's disapproving voice.

"No," Esme said.

"Love," My mother's voice was so soft I thought I'd heard wrong.

I gasped, and then blinked rapidly. _Edward loves me?_ I looked up at him, but his shocked expression seemed to match my own. _Oh, there's no way._

I'd always known how I felt about him, though I'd never actually allow myself to think it. Why bring on heartache?

I smiled up at him, hopefully not sadly, and rolled my eyes, as if to say, _'Don't worry, I know she's crazy.'_

He shook his head rapidly, and kissed my forehead. Whatever that was implying, I didn't know.

The conversation in the kitchen had moved on, so I stepped away from Edward and walked in. My mother was sitting on a stool at the island, drinking a cup of coffee, Carlisle was leaning against the sink, and Esme was at the stove.

They looked up when I walked in, and I smiled to show I wasn't upset anymore. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Good morning," They all said together.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Esme added.

I nodded and smiled at her before giving my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you're making, Esme, It smells wonderful."

She thanked me, and a moment later Edward walked in. We all greeted Edward in much the same way. The uneasiness in the room could be cut with a spoon. Obviously we were all trying to pretend yesterday hadn't happened.

I smacked my lips together like Donkey in _Shrek Two_, and looked around the room. "So…"

Carlisle cleared his throat and gave some plates to Edward, "Why don't you set the table for breakfast?"

I grabbed the glasses and followed Edward into the dining room. Rosalie and Jasper didn't show up until breakfast was being put on the table, but when they did the awkwardness between the parents, Edward, and I disappeared. We all sat around the table talking.

"So," Carlisle said with a big grin, "How about, you kids do the dishes, and us adults go and get all of your gifts from hiding?"

We all complained but minutes later I found myself in the kitchen.

Rose smiled, "What were the parents so upset about last night?"

I exchanged a glance with Edward, and then looked back at Rosalie, "What do you mean?"

"They seemed al riled up about something, when we got back," Jasper said, "So, what was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. If they didn't know, I wasn't going to tell them.

"Don't know," Edward shrugged, "I went to bed early."

Rosalie and Jasper both smirked, "Sure."

They continued to try to get it out of us until we were done with the dishes, but to no avail.

When the parents finally called us back into the living room we all sat about opening our various gifts. My mother even had the one I had asked Esme to mail out for me. Alice and Emmett both showed up at about one in the afternoon for an hour.

Alice was gushing over the pair of shoes her mother had bought her, and squealed in excitement when she saw the new car Rosalie had gotten. It was an M3. The reasoning behind it being, the old BMW was getting on in its years and since Rosalie had been doing so well in school.

Jasper got a new camera and a bunch of accessories for it. I got Edward some new CDs. Carlisle, Esme, and my mom had all chipped in to get me a new laptop and IPod.

I liked Edward's gift for me best. When I got the wrapping paper off I found a new hard cover for _Wuthering Heights. _Confused, I looked up at him. He smirked at me, "In case your other one falls apart."

I grinned, and laughing, threw my arms around him in a hug, "Thank you!"

I pulled back, still beaming, but when I looked around the room I had to try not to let it fall. Carlisle's brow was furrowed, Esme looked contemplative, and Renee had this sort of disapproving, knowing look.

They couldn't have found that too friendly…I looked back to Edward, but he was still just looking at me with a smile on his face.

I looked back over to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes, then handed me my gift from her and Jasper, "I don't think you'll like it as much as, _Eddie's…_but it is better._"_

I laughed and opening the box, found a fifty dollar gift card to Borders. I rolled my eyes when I looked back up at Rosalie, "How is it better?"

* * *

**Meh, that's it for Christmas...but there is still New Years Eve...**

**Curriosity: How old would you say I am?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Agh, I'm SOO SO SOO sorry I've taken forever to update! I've just had a huge case of writers block, and I been busy. Honestly everytime I sat down to write I couldn't bring myself to do it...SORRY! **

**I promise the next update will be up VERY soon! I won't promise tonight, but i'll try-if you're still interested!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christmas day passed all in good cheer. Warmth spread throughout the house as smiles, laughter, hugs, and contentment. The awkwardness of the previous day, and this morning, seemed to fizzle out into nothing. Bella's teasing of Rose's gift had lightened the intensity of the room considerably.

I thought everything was going to be fine, and we could all just forget about the pool incident. That is, until I woke up the next morning to find Carlisle in my room.

I awoke tangled up in the comforter, I didn't move for a few minutes, allowing my eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room.

When I finally crawled out of the bed I ran my hand through my hair and started walking to the bathroom. I jumped, however, and nearly fell backwards into my bed when I looked up to see Carlisle sitting on my couch.

"Good morning, Edward."

I nodded my head and looked around the room, trying to find a reason as to why he was in here, "Dad."

He sighed, "I'm not going to ask if you two are having sex. I prefer you to be honest with me, and with the way we all reacted the other night, I'm sure you would lie about it if you were."

He paused, and I sat down on the edge of my bed. This was just great, wonderful. Why must parents know exactly how to guilt trip you?

Another sigh and Carlisle continued, "Sure, you weren't having sex then, but that doesn't mean that you haven't…We left you a big loupe hole there, didn't we?"

I kept my face free of emotion as I raised my eyebrows; he wasn't going to get an answer from me. Just as you might think the awkward moments had passed, they come slamming back down on you full force.

"In fact, I'm sure you have. I've seen the looks you give each other."

I frowned at that, remembering the conversation they were having in the kitchen yesterday. Did he mean _lust? _Did he honestly think I'd go and do something like that for no other reason? Even after the talks he and Esme had given me? How I should never take a girl to bed unless I 

mean it? How that part of me the girl will always know, I'll never be the same again because _she_ will always have that one part.

I didn't believe that, though I did see the point they were trying to make. Say I found the love of my life…Say Bella and I just are dating, I want more than anything for everything to be perfect for her, when an ex-girlfriend walks up and says, 'Oh, You'll have to watch out for this one, he's a tiger in the bedroom. Growl.' She'd probably run from me screaming.

I hadn't noticed my frown increase until I spoke again, glaring, "Pray tell."

"You like her. I wouldn't go so far as to call it love, but you have feelings for her."

Feelings…but not love. How does he get off saying something like that? Sure, Bella might not feel that way about me, but I've been sure since before school started that I loved her. Since the night we went to Seattle. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to freak her out. Something I had picked up on at school, from watching other people's relationships, you never told the girl you loved her unless she told you first. Other wise said girl might freak out and stop talking to you.

'_Baby I love you,' The girls eyes go wide, 'Oh! Ha ha, you're just trying to get into my pants aren't you?'_

At first, when Bella looked at me after her mother said I looked at her with love, I thought she didn't think I loved her. When she shook her head, her face sad, I thought she was trying to say she understood her mother was crazy and that she knew I didn't feel that way. But when she moved into the kitchen something else occurred to me. Maybe she was saying she knew how I felt about her, and didn't feel the same? The not knowing was killing me; I'd have to talk to her.

I looked back at Carlisle, the corners of my mouth went up in a tight lipped smile. What was the point of this conversation?

I nodded my head, "Yeah, well, if you're done? I'm going to take a shower."

He stood and reached out to grab my arm as I quickly brushed passed him, avoiding his touch.

"Just don't use her, Edward."

* * *

New Years Eve came quickly.

We all went down to the City Center. They had a carnival going on today, and fireworks at midnight.

It was a new kind of agony, to be standing so close to Bella, and not being able to touch her. We couldn't, however, decide to come out in to the open about our relationship after the events over Christmas. We both knew that wouldn't go over well.

We all stopped by a hotdog stand to get some food when I went around behind the small stand to the bathrooms located directly behind it.

Coming back around the stand I noticed everyone was gone. It took me a second to realize Bella was still there.

She had her hands placed, palms flat, against some guy's chest, their lips locked together. He had rather a darker skin tone, like the kids from the reservation at La Push, and black hair.

Suddenly I left as if there were an animal breaking out from my chest. She obviously didn't feel the same way about me if she could be standing there kissing some stranger, knowing I was going to be back in a moment.

The pain sliced through my chest as I turned away, unsure as to whether I were more angry, or more hurt.

* * *

**Edward's POV, obviously...:D so now, whose the kid with the black hair?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**You know, I think you all judged Bella a little too soon...and a little too harshly...ha ha.**

**Of Course it was Jacob, There is simply no getting past any of you...:D**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Renee's flight was scheduled to leave at three in the morning tomorrow, New Year's Day. As such I had been spending a lot of time with her. That is, if you could call it spending time with her when she was constantly pulling me out of La-La Land.

I couldn't help it. One moment I would be fine, and the next I'd remember the conversation Edward and I had eased dropped on. I'd start to panic. Did he love me? Should I tell him how I feel? Would that just make things worse? Why was he shaking his head at me? Was I so sure I _did_ love him? He's the first guy I've _ever_ been with. The only guy I've ever been with. He's the only one I ever _want _to be with…but what if that changes?

What if I meet someone one day and that person becomes all I can think about? What if Edward does? We're only seventeen. _So_ young. What about next year? I'll be finishing high school in Florida. What about college? Even if we could work with the distance, don't high school couples usually separate in college? And my worse fear: what if _he_ finds someone else?

The pain of that would be unbearable. How could I watch his eyes light up every time some other girl walked into the room? The way he'd make sideways glances at her, always pretending not to. How would I be able to stand feeling his hand leave my own, whenever she walked by?

It'd be like laying me out on a table for open heart surgery, but using a spoon because all of the scalpels were in sanitation units.

I'm not sure I could handle the rejection.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of Renee's voice and looked over my shoulder at her, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting funny all week." She looked worried.

"Oh, yeah, Mom, I'm fine. I've just been thinking."

Looking down I realized I still had the towel from my shower wrapped around me, and my brush in hand. I blinked a few times before bringing the brush back up to my hair.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

I sighed, "No…but if I ever change my mind, you'll be the first to know, alright?"

"I'm always here, honey."

Alice wanted to dress me up for the evening, but luckily I talked her out of it. It was after dinner, why waste perfectly good clean clothing? There was a carnival going on near the town center at the high school football field.

"So, how long does the Carnival last?" I asked Esme.

She smiled, pulling on her jacket, "Until midnight, dear. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and smiled, quickly standing up.

"Agh, jeez Bella, what's with you today?"

I laughed, "Nothing Alice! I'm just excited for the show."

She half turned, quirking an eyebrow at me, "You sure don't seem excited."

I laughed again, and pushed her, "Yeah, well…First one to the car gets to drive!"

She squealed, grabbing a hold of Rosalie as she ran out the door, "Come on Rose! I get to drive!"

Well that was easy.

The ride to the carnival went by swiftly with Alice's driving. She was a maniac on the road. It's a wonder she never gets pulled over, honestly.

Edward excused himself to the bathroom when we got to a hotdog stand.

It'd been a bit brutal this past week with my mother here. We hadn't been able to touch as much as we usually were allowed to get away with. It didn't help that I still couldn't look out the balcony door without blushing.

My mother always seemed to be just around the corner from wherever we were. Edward would have just enough time to say 'Hey,' in that way he did-all drawn out and low-with that tantalizing crooked smile that would make my heart pound, before she'd be there. Like a hawk swooping in on its prey she'd be there.

Every brush of the fingers as we would pass food around the table at dinner sent butterflies a flutter within my stomach. Every time our elbows met while we were washing the dishes brought a grin to my face. Every gentle caress across the small of my back as we walked down the hall unattended caused my breathing to shallow. Every time I'd catch him staring would cause my hands to start trembling, yearning to touch him.

"Hey, Bella?" At the sound of Carlisle's voice I looked around. I tuned out their conversation, lost as I had been in my own thoughts. "Do you want to wait for Edward while we walk around? Or do you want us to wait with you?"

I smiled and gestured to all the people walking around, bundled up in sweaters as protection from the brisk night air, "You think he would be able to find us? No, it's fine, I'll wait for him."

Renee frowned at this, "Are you sure honey? We can wait for you."

I smiled again and waved my hand in a 'get out of here' gesture, "Yes, I'm sure, you go have fun."

_Yes, please get out of here so I can finally lay hands on my beautiful boyfriend-away from your prying eyes!_

A sigh and a wave later, and I was alone.

Ah, Edward. How long does it take to go to the bathroom?

Should I tell him I love him tonight? Or would that be a bad idea?

"Hey," I averted my eyes from the hotdog stand in front of me to the owner of the voice. It was a tall kid with black hair, he smiled when I looked over, "I'm Jacob."

I gave him a nod, and a small tight-lipped smile before looking away, easily tuning whatever else he was saying out.

Would Edward take it the right way? Would he feel the same way?

"…early New Year's Kiss."

Nodding absently, I bit on my lip. How did I even know for sure, for _positive_ he was-

I was suddenly being swung around, lifting my hands up in front of me in surprise; they were met with a chest. Something hard then crashed against my lips. It took me a moment to realize the boy with the black hair, Jacob, was kissing me.

And it felt _so _wrong.

His lips were too warm, like he'd just taken several mouth fills of something hot. They felt as if they were a single sheath of paper wrapped over a cliff wall, bruising my mouth. His hands on my upper arms were too hot, like his lips, feverish and sweaty. He _smelled_ all wrong_._

I started to push at his chest, and not being able to get away, screamed in the back of my throat. It wasn't a sound loud enough for anyone to really hear. I felt tears start to well up. In anger or in agony, I can't be sure.

"What the _hell, _do you think you're doing!?"

Just as quickly as the guy had pulled me to him, he was ripped away.

Blinking away the tears, I focused on the scene before me. I felt the corners of my mouth curl up at the beautiful sight. Edward had the guy pinned to the ground, blood was running down the guy's face and he was clutching his nose, groaning.

"You break his nose?"

Edward's head snapped up to look at me. He seemed unsure so I held my arms out, "Alice was right. You are a great friend to have around in a crisis."

He looked back down at the Jacob guy for a moment before standing back up and walking to me. He paused for a moment in front of me before asking, "You're not scared?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and shook my head. Standing on my tiptoes I leaned in and kissed him.

I sighed the moment my lips met his. They were perfect. Cool, and gentle, and passionate all at the same time. Tender and soft, and he smelled _so_ good. His strong arms wrapped around me, holding me up, easily. I felt the world fade away into oblivion, and my thoughts joined the stars in the night sky. The only thing that made any sense at all was the man holding me in his arms. The butterflies were back in full force.

After a few moments I broke away, gasping, as I locked my eyes with his.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

**I swear none of you have read my profile. YAY FOR TEAM EDWARD!**

it's lame isn't it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Epilogue**

If you had told me a year ago that I would be dreading the day I had to go back to Florida, I would have suggested you get your head examined. After all, what could possibly make me dread going back to live with my mother? I loved her, she was my best friend, and surely she couldn't do anything in a year to make me feel differently.

I wouldn't have been thinking about the right things.

How could I have possibly known that I'd dread going home, for what I was leaving behind? Since when did my mother take back seat in my priorities?

_Edward._

Grimacing, I unbuckled myself and stood to get my bag out of the luggage rack. It's been Six hours and forty-two minutes.

Renee wouldn't let me stay for the whole summer. Two weeks out of school was long enough for her…two measly weeks. I gave up trying to talk her in to a longer stay when she told me how much she had missed me. She seemed so sad I wanted to stay longer, that I couldn't.

My suitcase was the last to arrive at the baggage claim. I only brought one suitcase on the flight, and mailed everything else, and still it was the last to arrive.

I passed through security and looked around for Renee. An electric clock on the wall caught my eye. It's been seven hours and fifty-three minutes since I last saw his face.

"Bella!"

I turned my gaze away from the clock to find my mother rushing towards me. Seven hours fifty-two minutes since I last heard his voice.

"Oh, honey!"

My throat felt as if it was pinching together, and I couldn't speak as my vision filled with tears.

Renee wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. Seven hours fifty-five minutes since I last felt his arms around me; since I last felt his lips against my own.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the tears as they slipped down my cheeks to rest at my lips.

"Bella, honey, I'm glad to see you too. It's ok, don't cry."

I reopened my eyes and gave Renee a weak smile. This seemed to satisfy her, as she kissed my forehead before quickly turning to lead me out to her car, asking how my flight was.

The last six months had been the best six months of my life. Every morning I got to wake up with a smile, the reason for that smile inhabiting the room one door down the hall from me. Every night I was sent to bed with a kiss, and a promise. The promise of tomorrow, the promise of continuation. Everyday I'd day dream, just thinking about him sent a giddy feeling through me, and butterflies a flutter in my stomach. Before too long I'd find myself trembling with excitement, an unavoidable smile resting on my lips.

How was I going to survive the year without him?

"Here give me your carry-on and I'll put your stuff in the trunk."

I gave another watery smile to my mother and handed my things over.

"Thank you," I sniffed, trying to wipe away the new wave of tears.

Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket; I'd forgotten to turn it off on the plane.

I flipped it open and held it to my ear without looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey."

I smiled immediately, he had promised to call every day.

"I love you."

There was a pause, the silence filled with the sudden slamming from the trunk of my mom's car.

"I love you too Isabella Swan. Immeasurably."

* * *

**Hmm...**

**Well...That's the end...so how did you like it? **

**Would you like a sequel? If so, then vote on the poll on my profile...if not..then...well vote anyway...ha ha...**

**I'm going to update Chastity Child a bit before I start the sequel though. That is, if you want the sequel...**

Sorry this chapter-epilogue-was so short.


End file.
